Angels Loseing Sleep
by Mrs.Sid The Kid
Summary: Justin only lets one person call him Angel and that is Wade Barret,who protected the high flyer from the other boys in black and yellow.Everyone wants a taste of the Angel and with Wade no longer in power they will do anything to get a pieces of him.
1. Breakdown

**A/N: Wow its been awhile since I posted. I haven't had a computer other then my ipod touch since September but I got a new laptop for Christmas so I'm writeing again. So R&R**

_So break me down if it makes you feel right  
And hate me now if it keeps you alright  
You can break me down if it takes all your might  
'cause I'm so much more than meets the eye_

"Get your fuckin' hand in the air." A sharp slap hit the back of my head after I heard the angry whisper. It was Heath, He was glaring at me angrily as the rest of The Nexus stared at the ring. We were under new management as David said, CM Punk was the new leader. I felt sick to my stomach as I put my fist in the air. I look as angry as the rest of them until the camera turned off. My eyes went to the floor as I followed the rest of them behind the curtain. I wanted to get away from them fast. I started to walk away when I felt a hand grab the back of my trunks and pull me backwards.

"Not so fast Justin." I shuddered as I felt David's hot breath on my ear. His hand started to trail down the inside of my trunks. I shut my eyes and hopped someone would walk down the hallway. But who am I kidding no one would help me. I'm a part of the Nexus, I'm just scum.

"What Dave?" I asked quietly as I tried to ignore the hand in the back of my trunks. I flinched and tried to pull away as David roughly pushed his finger inside me.

" I wanna see how tight you are. I heard those pretty little screams coming from your room last night. Husky must have had a good time." He grinned against my neck. " I'm gonna give you a night off, I don't want you when you're all loose like a whore." He started laughing and gave me a rough shove.

I fell forward and landed hard on my knees. I heard Heath make a comment on how I look very at home there. I felt my cheeks go red, this bullshit only started two weeks ago. Since Wade was in England healing from TLC. I've had no one to protect me and now they were passing me around and there wasn't anything I could do about it. Who would listen to me, I'm no one.

" I wonder how Barrett would feel seein' his little toy on his knees."

I was about to get up and punch that ginger freak in mouth when I saw someone standing in front of me just in kick pads, trunks and a brand new Nexus arm band. It was Cm Punk. He smiled and pulled me to my feet.

"You must be Justin Gabriel. You didn't come down and meet us all for breakfast this morning. I invited all of the Nexus." He grabbed my chin so I looked him in the eyes.

" I slept in." I said as I swallowed the lump in my throat. Punk didn't seem too bad.

" Oh the boys filled me in on why you were a little tired." My blood ran cold when I saw the smirk on his face. I pulled back and shot daggers at the group in yellow and black. " Oh what's wrong? The whole locker room knows you're a whore Angel."

I could handle alot of what they did to me. But only one person is allowed to call me Angel and he was the true leader of the Nexus, not this self righteous douche bag. That's why I slapped him across the face.

" Don't call me that." I seethed I was about to turn and walk away when a fist hit the back of my skull. The room started spinning and I collapsed hard on the ground.

"You meet us tomorrow at ten Angel baby." Our new leader gave me a firm slap on across the face as I laid face down on the cold ground trying not to vomit. I didn't move as the five men walked past me laughing. I wanted to stay here and not have to see them ever again. I couldn't do this anymore.

" Justin...Justin are you okay?..Randy pick him up..He's not moving." I groaned softly and turned on my back. I looked up and saw that little pixie Even Bourne and Randy Orton looking down at me.

" Justin your bleeding." Evan slid to his knees and lightly touched my face to wipe away the blood. I haven't seen him since me and Heath attacked him and the kid looked a lot different. His arm was in a sling and he was wearing thick framed glasses.

" I..I fell." I said quickly as I scrambled to my feet. I shouldn't have moved so fast, the punch to the back of my head really screwed me. I clung to the wall so I wouldn't fall over.

The brunette looked up at me with those big doe eyes. " Me and Randy will help you to your room okay. We just gotta wait for John." I was about to tell him no but my knees felt week and I just nodded slowly. I wasn't gonna fight the kid, it felt nice to be taken care of once in awhile.

* * *

I didn't know how but I ended up in my bed wearing a pair of sweat pants and a baggy shirt. I sat up and rubbed my face, I felt like I got hit by a truck, I must have passed out when Evan and his two boy toys helped me to my room.

I rolled out of the very plush bed and stumbled to the bathroom. My lip was busted open and my cheek was starting to bruise. I looked alot older than I did when I first started this stupid nexus angle.

" And this stupid stubble isn't helping." I said to myself as I looked at the razor. I could just shave it all off but then I would feel the wrath of it in the morning. "But it hides the bruises." With a sigh I turned to go and lay down in the quiet room. I loved being alone.

I didn't mind the fact I had no roommate, since they have started to share me the rest of the Nexus decided it would be unfair to my roommate if they had to listen to me getting fucked all night long. So I get my own king sized bed which I really love as long as I was in it alone. I started to relax when I heard my door open. I quickly tuned on my side and pretended to be a sleep. I just prayed they would do it fast so I could go back to sleep.

"_Don't give them the satisfaction of scaring you. Be a man and stay quiet." _I thought to myself as I felt the bed dip as the person crawled into the bed with me. Soon enough a clothed chest pulled me close.

This was weird. I knew it wasn't that fat ass Harris and whoever it was didn't stink like smoke and JD like that hick Heath. I also knew for sure it wasn't David or Michael. Michael is straight and David would have me on my back by now. I looked down and the arms wrapped around my waist. It was two very large and pale arms.

"Wade?"


	2. Sparks Fly

**A/N: Holy cow I didn't expect that many reviews. Since I wasn't busy tonight I wrote this. This chapter is just a filler but I promise it will get more exsiteing! Oh and since I didn't warn people in the last chapter...this story contains Slash. R&R**

_Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

I flipped around quick so I could look at man in my bed. Wade looked better then when I last saw him, tired but less beaten up. I was glad the room was dark I didn't want him seeing the state of my face. His fingers lightly ran down my cheek. No one would look at him the same way if anyone new but Wade was a really sweet guy when we are alone.

" I didn't mean to frighten you Angel." Wade gave my spiky hair a light tug before planting a kiss on my forehead.

" I thought you had a few more days off?" I asked him with a small smile tugging at my lips.

" I thought I did too. But since Randal's neck is bothering him, I have to work the house show with Cena. So I'm going to drink lots of those Red Bulls you love because I will be dead tomorrow." He laughed tiredly as his hands trailed down my back rubbing at the tanned skin. I couldn't help but whimper when his fingers touched one of the bruises left by Husky last night.

The second Wade heard my whimper he shot up and turned on the bed side lamp. His gaze narrowed when he saw my busted lip. He rubbed his chin and frowned even more.

" Who did that Justin?" He asked softly as he tried to stay calm. I could see the muscles in his jaw twitch, it was the look he got every time Heath opened his mouth. It was his I want to kill someone face. I thought about lying but his eyes were staring right through me.

" Punk did it..but it was my fault..I mouthed him off. It's not a big deal Wade." I give him one of my big smile to try to calm his nerves. It wasn't like I didn't want him to help me and get those guys to leave me alone but Wade kicking someone's ass wouldn't make it better. He couldn't be with me twenty four seven. The Nexus would get me sooner or later.

The tall English man grumbled something under his breath about stupid stubborn kids. I couldn't help but laugh softly and push him so he was lying down in the bed. I nuzzled my face into his neck before giving him a small kiss.

" I'm a year younger then you Wade. I'm not a kid." I pulled away from his neck and shifted so I was lying on his chest. This was way more comfy then any pillow.

A loud chuckled came deep from Wade's chest, he tightened his arms around me protectively. " Until you can kick my ass you are still a kid to me Angel." That shiver came back when he talked. I closed my eyes and snuggled even closer to him.

" We got to go and meet the rest of the group at ten tomorrow. You need to remind him you are the real leader..Not Punk." I told him with a small yawn. I felt Wade's arms tighten around me again. I let out a small sigh.

" Wade?"

" Yes, Justin?" His voice still was tense.

"When you see Punk in the morning...Don't kick him in the face."

" I'm not making any promises." He said without an ounce of humour in his voice.

I closed my eyes and listened to his heart beat to lull me to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a rough day.


	3. Stand Up

**A/N: Woot Woot thanks for all of the reviews! Keep them comeing :)**

_Come on and cut me down  
You've gone as far as I'll go  
Now you're crossing the line  
And I am letting you know  
Well here's your reaction_

Neither of us said anything once we left our hotel room. I made Wade stay in bed as long as we could before we had to meet the group. I looked up at him as we walked down the long hall way. He was no longer the Wade I see in private, He was now the Wade that entertains many viewers every Monday night. His smile was replaced with a scowl and his shoulders were tense.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly as we waited for the elevator. I really just wanted to give him a kiss but it was an unwritten rule that in the company that you keep your private life private. You don't ask about anyone else relationship and you don't flaunt your own.

It wasn't a secret that when you spend almost three hundred days of a year with a group of men in tight pants and body oil...Shit happens, alot of the guys turn to other guys for comfort. Evan Bourne has John Cena and Randy Orton, The Miz has Alex and even John Morrison has been seeing Sheamus for almost four months. From what I here Smackdowns worse, its just Adam and Christian sleeping with anything that moves. But would you ever see any of them holding there lovers hands..No of course not.

"Nothing is wrong Justin. I'm just tired." Wade let his fingers ran through my hair before we stepped on the elevator. The minute the door closed Wade pulled me tight against his chest and gave me a hard kiss. His hands trailed down my back and squeezed my ass as he claimed my mouth as his own. I pulled away when I had to breathe, he kissed me breathless.

" Do not let any of those little asshole intimidate you. You have more talent in you left hand then they have in their whole body." Wade murmured softly as he gave me one last tight hug. He demeanour changed the second the elevator stopped. The scowl came back and I could see the anger in his eyes. Wade tugged at his tight fitting Nexus shirt before stepping out. I followed him slowly.

We found the other guys quiet fast, they were all sitting in the restaurant of the hotel making a hell of alot noise. Everything looked the same as it always did when we all went out for meals..well everything almost looked the same. Punk was in the spot Wade always sat in the head of the table has always been Wade's spot.

Punk stood up with a grin, he walked over to wade with his hand out. " Wade Barrett I didn't think you would joining us."

" I had to fly in last night, I'm main eventing the house show." Wade sneered back at him.

" Oh..well good for you..I used to main event house shows years ago." Wade stepped forward clutching his fists, I lightly touched his arm and he took a step back. Wade looked back at me before standing infront of me protectively.

" Boys have a seat." Punk pulled out two chairs at the end of the table. Wade look at me before sitting down. He sat beside Heath so the only person I would have to sit by was him.

" Did you see what we did to Cena Wade? We made him look like alittle bitch." David sneered at the group before looking at our former leader.

" David, you guys did the same thing we have done to Cena since the fucking summer. Think of something original." Wade growled under his breath.

The A-list wrestler snorted and rolled his eyes before looking at me. " Justin how are you feeling this morning. Your lip looks alittle sore." He smirked and lean over the table, he ran his thumb over my swollen bottom lip.

" I will rip your fucking arm off, if you touch him. Do you understand me?" Before I could react David was pinned on the table by Wade, who had his hand bent back at a very awkward ankle. He kept twisting it with a dark smile on his face.

" Okay kids, calm down." I looked over to see the straight edged savoir walk over and put his hand on Wade's shoulder. " Wade we should have a little chat. Dont worry Justin will be fine." He laughed when Wade looked down at me. With a grunt he let go of Dave's wrist and followed Punk out of the restaurant.

" You stupid bitch." Dave snarled as he gave me a smack across the face. " I was being nice and gave you the night off. The minute your little protector is gone I am fucking your ass so hard, you wont be able to do your little 450 splash for a fucking week." He grabbed my chin hard and was about an inch from my face. " Do you think Wade would want you once we all get your ass?"

The little pep talk from Wade gave me more confidence, so instead of cowering, I threw a punch and cracked Dave hard in the jaw. I heard alot of people in the restaurant gasp but i didn't care.

"_Fok jou jou rug steek pyn. Jy kan niks doen nie my seer te maak. Im going af te sny jou haan en dit voer aan hondsdol honde. Jou roes_," Since English is my second langue I have trouble thinking of what to say in English when I get really upset, so either my accent gets stronger or I started yelling in Afrikaans.

(Traslation: Fuck you back stabbing ass. You can not do anything to hurt me. Im going to cut off your cock and feed it to rabid dogs. Your scum.)

No one said anything, they were looking at me speechless. This was the first time I have ever yelled and stood up for myself. I wasn't done though, I was going to regret this later but I grabbed the steaming cup of coffee off the table and threw it in David's face.

I didn't notice Heath behind me, I was to busy admiring my handy work. Dave was screaming and rubbing his face. The red headed superstar grabbed my hair and used his leverage to pull my head back sharply.

" I wouldn't do that Wendy. Let him go."

I looked out of the corner of my eye to see a small group of WWE superstars. The two Johns, Randy, Sheamus, The Miz and Alex Riley were glareing at the Nexus.

John grabbed Heath's wrist. " You heard me let go of Justin."

Heath just smirked up at him. " What are you gonna do if I don..." He was cut off with a punch to the jaw. Heath dropped me hard on the ground. I scooted far away from them as the two groups stare each other down.

I looked over and saw that little Evan Bourne standing near the door watching. He caught my gaze and gave me a small smile. I'm guessing that little pixie told them to come and protect me.

"Nexus, get back to your rooms." I looked over when CM Punk and Wade came back into the restaurant. Wade looked pissed then worried and Punk was smirking.

The WWE superstars stepped back and let the Nexus walk out of the restaurant. Wade pulled me to my feet and pulled me tight against his chest.

Wade cleared his throat nervously, he didn't really get along with any of the other superstars. " Thank you." He said gruffly. It was quiet for a second before someone spoke.

" It's not a problem Wade...Evan came and got us from the gym when he saw you leave." John Cena said with a dimpled grin. I looked over at the shortest man in the group, he gave me one of his toothy grins.

" Justin you can hang out with me, JoMo, Randy and Stephen while Wade is working the house show...Then you don't have to be alone." Even asked as he snuggled up against Randy and John, I looked up at Wade with a small smile.

"Can I?"

Wade ran his hand through my dark hair with a smile. " Yes, Angel...Just stay with them until I get back." He gave me a tight hug. " John we better get going." He said with a forced grin.

John nodded and gave Evan a kiss on the top of his head. " Randy watch our boy." He teased before following Wade.

I looked around nervously at the other superstars. I didn't think they would be so nice. I felt happier then I have in awhile as I walked with the group. Things were starting to look up but deep in my heart I knew it wouldn't last long.


	4. Angel

A/N: Here's a nice long chapter! Oh ya it's a lemon :D So no flameing. R&R

_I said this world, this world.  
Could leave us anyday  
But my love for you, it will never go away.  
And I don't wanna go to sleep  
'cause you are like a dream  
For every night I say a prayer,  
And I swear you are the answer  
You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel._

"Truth or dare?" John asked me as he laid his head on one of the Celtic warrior's large thighs. I couldn't help but smile when the usually intimidating wrestler tangled his fingers in Morrison wavy hair.

It was weird I haven't stopped smiling since I have been hanging out with the other superstars. I haven't had any friends other then Wade since I started this whole Nexus angle. It felt nice to hang out with people who didn't just want my ass.

"Truth." I decided with a smile. I tried shifting but I got lightly smacked on the shoulder.

"Stop moving Justin." Evan said with a laugh. I was sitting on the floor between his legs and he was spiking my hair. I looked up at the tiny high flyer and frowned playfully before turning my focus back on JoMo.

"Okay have you fucked Barrett yet?"

My eyes went huge and I heard Evan squeak. Even Sheamus gave his boy a look and blushed a nice and red.

"Johnny...leave de poor fella alone. He's been havin' a rough day." Stephen murmured down at John who was now pouting.

"We are playing Truth or Dare and that was a legitament question." Morrison whined loudly.

Evan gave him a look. " Shh Randy is sleeping." We have been sitting in Evan's and Randy's hotel room for almost three hours and Randy had been a sleeping for almost two, he had taken some pain killers and passed out. He looked about as young as Evan when he slept, he was snoring softly curled around a pillow.

" Its okay guys...Yes I slept with Wade awhile ago." I told them quietly.

John sat up quickly grinning like the cat that swallowed the canary. " Details now!"

I blushed even harder and smiled. " Well it was after that WWE vs Nexus match at Summerslam..."

_

* * *

_

_"Justin I am taking you to the trainer. You can barely fucking walk." Wade tightened his arm around my waist. I didn't make it to the dressing room after our match. I could barely stumble behind the curtain before I collapsed in pain. I landed funny after my 450 splash and now pain my radiating down my back and my head was spinning._

_"Wade I'm fine..Let me take a nap. I'm dizzy." I mumbled before falling forward and almost going face first into the floor. Wade was the only reason I didn't break my face on the ground. I could hear Wade growling to himself but it sounded far away._

_" God Damn Angel. I'm gonna kill you if your hurt."_

_I woke up afew hours later, laying in Wades bed. I opened my tried eyes to see the English man watching me worried. I gave him a weak smile and pushed myself up shakily._

_"Justin don't sit up so fast." Wade hopped to his feet and sat beside me. He put an arm around my waist and sat me up. " You have a mild concussion and your back is all bruised." _

_"I must have landed on the mat hard after I tried to 450 splash Cena." I laid my head against his chest. I was trying to ward off the dizziness that plagued me when I moved. " I'm sorry I lost the match for us."_

_"You didn't lose the match for us. I was the last one in the ring and I was the one that lost." He reassured me gently. I could feel my cheeks go red when I felt him smoothing my hair off of my face. Wade had always been closer to me then the other Nexus members. He always seemed to be touching me, which Heath likes to point out every time Wade isn't in the room._

_" You dressed me?" I asked him when I noticed I was in a baggy blue teeshirt and black boxers. I knew he didn't go to get my stuff out of my room... I was laying in bed in Wade Barrett's boxers._

_" Well Justin, I couldn't just leave you in your kick pads and trunks." He laughed as his fingers played with my hair once again. " And I could not leave you alone to grab clothes from heath's and your room..So I just grabbed some of my clothes."_

_"Thanks for everything." I looked up at him and gave him a soft smile. My smile faded when I saw the look that Wade was giving me. He was staring at me with those deep greenish grey eyes. I was starting to get nervous. " Wade..Are you al.."_

_I was cut off when Wade pressed his lips against mine. It was intoxicating as the kiss was deepened, He tasted so good, just like peppermint. He shifted us around and laid me gently on my back without breaking the kiss._

_I had to pull away when I had to breathe. I looked up at wade with wide dazed eyes as I swallowed hard. I've never seen the Nexus leader with this look on his face. He had that little smirk and his eyes were a few shades darker with lust. I couldn't help but let out a small whimper._

_"Don't worry Angel, I got you." Wade murmured down at me before he started to lightly kiss down my neck. "We got to get you naked." He said more to himself. Wade sat up and quickly pulled the over sized shirt over my head., _

_Though I was a high flyer I wasn't small so I used my upper body strength to pull Wade back down. I kissed him with vengeance ,hard and fast. I pried mouth open with my tongue and slipped it inside tasting Wade. I couldn't help but let out a rather whoreish moan, the much larger English man just tasted so good. This all felt so weird, this is the first time in a very long time I felt cared about._

_"I need you Wade." _

_He looked at me with wide eyes as his fingers gently trailed down my cheeks, I have known Wade for a few years now and he has never looked so caring. His look changed fast though, his green eyes darkened and then Wade pried my arms from around his neck. It was time for him to take control. Now it was Wade's turn to taste, his tongue shoved its way into my mouth and kissed me hard enough to bruise, he was claiming my lips and mouth as his own. Wade was as dominating as he was when he wrestled and I don't know how but he knew this was what I wanted. I wanted from him to take control. _

_We broke apart only when the need for air becomes unbearable. I looked up at Wade with dazed eyes and he gave me one of those dazzling smiles. He leaned forward and ran a thumb over my swollen lips._

_"You look damn beautiful Angel." Wade told me softly before his lips started to move down my neck. He kissed my collar bone here and there before biting down hard, making me moan and my hips jump up, rubbing into Wade's ,making us both moan. My hips started rolling into Wade's now using the angle to rub my hard on into Wade. The friction felt so good I tossed my head back and moaned even louder._

_Wade matched the rolling of my hips. A feral growl rippped from his chest making me shudder with want. Wade licked and sucked at the teeth marks that now littered my neck and collar, He was marking me as his own _

_I whimpered into Wade's ear. "C'mon Wade."_

_Wade nodded wordlessly and pulled himself up. He stripped himself off his tight black shirt while my sex shaky hands eventually pulled off my boxers. Wade watched me with a smirk before he started on his own pants. Wade was too slow for my liking so I reached a hand out to my weeping cock and gave it a hard pump, making me whimper his name. This spurred Wade into action. He threw his pants off before his body was back on mine, hips crashing together almost violently. He kissed me hard, teeth clacking and tongues duelling. _

_"Are you sure you want to do this Justin. If you want to stop tell me now." Wade ran a hand through my messy hair. I practically purred at his touch._

_"Never...Never...I need this Wade. I need you." _

_Wade leaned down carefully before pressing his lips to mine and I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling Wade closer. He rolled his hips down, just teasing me. I wanted it hard and fast, I couldn't help but let out a frustrated whine. Wade chuckled quietly as he pulls his mouth away from me and looked down with lust filled eyes. Lust because of me. _

_"Inside Wade...Please." I couldn't be bothered to form full sentences anymore. I need Wade inside me now. _

_"Okay my Angel..."Wade mumbled ,his voice suddenly just a growl. _

_He got off me and I couldn't help but moan because of the sudden coolness on my sex flushed skin. I lifted my head to watch wade's naked body look for something in his suitcase and I could practically feel the smug smile Wade has on when he finds it. _

_He barrelled back towards the bed and was back on top of me in record time. Wade nudged my legs apart till there was enough room for him to settle between them. I looks down at Wade between my legs and saw the baby oil. I really wanted to ask him why the fuck he had baby only but right now I could barley form a coherent sentence so that would have to wait. He poured the oil out on to his hand and made sure his fingers were completely covered. _

_I felt Wade's fingers touch me in the most intimate way anyone has ever had. He just brushed over my entrance and I gave him alittle moan, urging him on. Wade pressed the tip of his index finger inside of me and I couldn't help but tense up. This is the first time anyone has ever touched me there._

_"Angel...relax...you have to relax." Wade said soothingly as he took my half hard cock in his free hand and pumped. I was pretty sure he was trying to distract me. I did as I was told and relaxed around his finger. Wade pushed forward, rubbing my cock harder now. _

_Once the third finger was added, I suddenly gasped and arched up before pushing back on Wade's hand. I moaned and saw stars. _

_Wade smirked, "Found it." he rumbled, running his fingers over that spot inside of me again._

_"Shit Wade." I groaned. "C'mon!"_

_Wade picked up the baby oil with steady hands. He popped the cap and pours some oil in his big hand and made his cock nice and slick. He leaned down and claimed my mouth once again before he started to push into me slowly. I couldn't help but tense up and try to push him away._

_"Justin just focus on you cock, let me in baby." He moaned against my ear as his hand grabbed my cock again. I took a deep breath and did what Wade told me. I tried to relax as Wade bottomed out inside me. _

_"Move..."I managed to get out._

_Wade rolled his hips gently into me as I started getting used to the feeling. I arched up and let out a string of curses that would make any hooker blush and that's when Wade really started to move. He positioned his hips to hit that sweet spot inside me every time. I clawed at Wade's back now which seemed to make him move faster and to go deeper. _

_"Wade." I moaned out, that's all I seemed to be able to say but it's alright cause that's all I need anyway. Wade is all I'm ever going to need. I pushed back unto him now, trying to keep him close. Wade growled my name up above me and I could feel myself on the edge of release._

_"Wa-Wade." I whimpered again as I try to hold on, I didn't want this to end yet. But Wade seemed to be even more determined to bring me over the edge because now he was biting at my neck, slicking his tongue over the already blossoming bruise. _

_"Come for me my Angel...let go" wade growled as his hand picked up pace. I couldn't help but obey him._

_My whole body racked with the force of my release. I was spamming and cursing and saying Wade's name but Wade there working me through it , stroking my cock until I was soft and spent. I could feel that Wade was still hard and he was about to pull out when I placed a hand on his thigh._

_"C'mon wade...I want it."I said quietly, barely above a whisper. He leaned forward and kissed me hard on the mouth as he snapped his hips forward, only three more times before Wade was coming, hard and warm inside of me. I couldn't help but let out a small sigh._

_Wade collapsed on the bed still inside of me. We just laid there breathing, trying to process what just happened. I looked down to see that my tanned stomach was covered in seed and I couldn't help but smile when I realized Wade's was too._

_Wade moved afew minutes after pulling himself out of me. He lazily grabbed his black Nexus shirt that was thrown over the lamp and cleaned us off before tossing it back on the floor. He pulled me tight against his chest. I sighed softly and looked up at him tiredly._

_"We should have waited till your head was okay love?" He murmured softly as he pushed my sweaty dark hair out of my face._

_" Don't matter..head fine..sleepy." I muttered tiredly, my accent think because I was so tired._

_" Sleep my Angel. We got a busy day tomorrow." Wade ran his big hand soothingly up and down my back. _

_" I love you Wade." I muttered softly as my eyes slipped closed._

_" I love you too Justin." I heard him whisper softly as I fell into a deep sleep._

* * *

" So...Did he have a big cock?" Morrison asked with a goofy smile as he cuddled closer to Stephen.

" Ya..It's huge." I said as my cheeks turned bright red.

"Sweet, I knew he'd be hung like a horse. But my Stephen is probably bigger. Right dear?" He looked up at his red headed lover with a big grin.

Stephen didn't look like he was really pay attention. He just smoothed down John's hair and nodded. " Yes dear."

I couldn't help but laugh at the two other men. I was about to ask evan truth or dare but the door flew open. It was Wade, Mike, John and Alex. John had an arm over Alex and Wade's shoulders. John was leaning heavily on them as he limped into the room. Evan jumped to his feet and ran to his boyfriend. Randy also woke up and was franticly asking John what was wrong.

" John did something to his hip and he wouldn't let us take him to the trainer."Mike answered, he looked nervous as he played with the string on his hoodie.

Once they all got John comfortable, Wade pulled me close and said a quick good bye to the other superstars. Once we got in the hallway Wade stopped.

" Justin I have to talk to you." Wade said softly. He looked worried.

" what's wrong Wade?" I asked softly as I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I'm getting traded to Smackdown."


	5. Savin' Me

**A/N: I know this is short but I will write more really soon!**  
**Okay I decided that I'm gonna do storys with all of the pairing in this story!**  
**I have a question for ya guys though...Who would you pair with Heath Slater?**

_

* * *

_

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

It was a week since Wade broke the news to me about getting shipped to Smackdown. It went by like a blur, I never left his side for a second. I was in denial the whole week, the only way I could make myself not break down was pretending he wasn't going. It worked until we pulled up to the arena, it was time to get ready for Raw. It was gonna be the last time I see Wade for weeks. I was scared

" Justin...Justin are you okay?" Wade asked as he lightly shook my shoulder. It was about ten minute ride from the hotel to the arena and neither of us said a word.

" Yay Ya...I'm just tired." I faked a smile as I unbuckled my seat belt. Before I could get out of the car Wade pulled me against his side.

" I love you remember that Angel." He murmured softly as he ran his fingers through my hair.

" Ya...I know..I love you too." I said with a soft smile as I pulled away and got out of the car. " We better hurry up and get inside. You gotta talk with Randy and Stephen about your match."

Wade followed me and chuckled. " Yes_, mum_ I know." He teased as he slung an arm around my shoulder. " You gotta go to hair and makeup, Call me when you're done okay and I'll come and get you."

I stood on my toes and gave Wade a light kiss before smileing brightly. " Have fun darling." I turned on my heels and headed to the hair and makeup room. They always wanted me to come early because they hated doing my hair. My smiled faded when I walked into the room. Heath was sitting in one of the makeup chairs getting his hair done.

I sat done in the other chair without saying a word but I couldn't help but gasp softly when I saw his face, Heath had an angry dark bruise under his eye and his lip was split.

" Heath what happen?" I asked quietly. I was pretty sure he wouldn't answer me but I thought I would try.

" I fell." Heath mumbled softly as he looked over at me. Something was wrong with Heath, his eyes looked life less. I turned back and gave the Makeup lady a look and she left the room.

" Heath what really happened." I leaned closer and lightly touched his cheek. The red head flinched and looked down. His hands were clasping and unclasping, I have never seen Heath this nervous.

" It was my fault. I told him I would be fine by myself. He said Im nothing just a jobber. I don't have mic skills like David, I'm not a legacy like Husky and Michael and I'm not popular like you. I'm nothing without him." Heath muttered more to himself. I grabbed his chin gently and made him look at me. His eyes went wide like he finally registered that I was in the room with him. " Don't let him get you alone Justin."

" Who Heath? Who are you talking about?" I asked as I smoothed down his soft red hair. Heath was about to say something when the door opened. I jumped back into my seat, It was Husky. He smirked at me before looking at Heath.

"Slater, Punk is lookin' for ya." He chuckled softly. I couldn't help but notice Heath paled when he mentioned Punk.

" Ya...okay..I'll come back later to get my make up put on." He smiled weakly at me as he followed Husky out of the room.

I watched him leave with wide eyes. Heath wasn't himself. He looked dead and I knew the Nexus had something to do with it. I couldn't just ignore this, I had to help Heath.


	6. Alone

A/N: Yes it has been while but my plot bunny have came back to me. R&R  
Warning: This chapter contains messing around so it is a lemon so if you don't like don't read

_I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it won't end though  
Alone_

My breath caught in my throat when I saw him limping threw the hallway. No one got in his way because he looked very pissed off. I rubbed my face and smiled softly when I saw him. His hand random bruises and scrapes all over his body and he was holding the ripped arm band in his swollen hand. Wade didn't say a word, he just walked into the dressing room and sat on one of the benches with his head in his hands. I swallowed hard and closed the door behind me.

"I didn't know that was going to happen."Wade said quietly. " I know I shouldn't be upset but ripping off my arm band was brutal." He finally looked up at me and smiled. " Come 'ere Angel."

I walked over to him and plopped down on the floor. I laid my head on Wade's sweaty thigh as he ran his fingers through my hair. I didn't know what I would do without him.

"Justin...We will make this work..I promise you this." Wade murmured as his fingers played with my shaggy black hair.

" I know Wade, I trust you." I murmured softly as I closed my eyes. " They are hurting Heath." I looked up to see Wade pinching the bridge of his nose.

" Don't worry about it." He told me firmly. "Just take care of yourself while I'm gone." He lightly kissed the top of my head and got to his feet. " I'm going to hop in the shower, then I have to get to the airport to be at Smackdown for tomorrow night. You're going to stay the night with Evan, Randy and John."

I just nodded dumbly and pulled on one of wade's hoodies. I watched him get out of the rest of his gear with a soft smile. He smirked down at me before walking into the shower with his dark purple towel over his shoulder. I stayed on the bench for a few minutes before I hopped to my feet and ripped off my jeans and hoodie and walked into the steamy shower.

Wade had his back to me so all I could see was extremely broad shoulder that taper down into a thin waist and the most beautiful ass I have ever seen. I wrapped my tanned arms around his paler waist and pressed a kiss to that wide back.

" Decided to join me angel?" Wade asked as he turned around.

"Wanna give you something to remember me by," I said as i reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. Wade smirked slightly before leaning down and kissing me hard. The kissing was slow and soft for a few minutes before it turned aggressive. I needed Wade and he needed me.

" How should we do this angel?" He muttered against my lips. I knew he couldn't lift me because his hand was swollen.

"Hand and knees." I said against his lips before falling to me knees. Wade chuckled behind me as his fingers started to probed my hole.

"Oh, god Wade.." I moaned as I arched up and pushed back against his thick fingers.

I felt Wade crooked his fingers, rubbing them along my inner walls as he slowly pulled them out, scissoring them apart before pushing them back in. I moaned and arched almost painfully as the tips brushed that very sweet spot

"Please... rub me...I need you.." I looked back at him with wide lustful eyes.

Wade chuckled and gave me that shit eater smirk as he wiggled his fingers inside of me. He leaned forward to plant soft kisses on my hip. " You really want me to Angel?

"I need you Wade..Need you...need you bad gonna miss you so much." I moaned loader as I started to move back against his fingers. I closed my eyes and let out a squeal when I felt Wade's hand wrap around my cock. I whimpered even more and pushed back against his fingers and forward into his pumping head. My head was spinning.

"Oh, god...Wade more..damn..God I fucking love you I love you..." I whimpered as I came hard on my chest and Wade's hands. Once I started to breath normally again, Wade wrapped a firm arm around my waist and carried us out into the benches. He grabbed a towel and started to clean off my stomach. I whined softly and pushed him back gently. "I was supposed to do something to you.." I murmur softly. I was pretty tired.

Wade pulled on black sweat pants and a tee-shirt before he started dressing me. He tugged on my shorts and one of his way too large shirts. Once we were both fully clothes he helped me up and kept me close.

" Your too tired and I need to get going." Wade kissed my temple as we walked out of the locker room. " Plus this is to remind you that I love you and I'm going to miss you beautiful little arse."

"You so damn pretty." I said tiredly as I got into the car. I pulled the hood over my head and smiled at him. Wade reached over and took my hand in his. He tried to look brave but I knew he was upset.

" Angel you sleep till we get to the hotel, you look tired." I smiled as best I could and let my eyes slip closed.

" John..He doesn't like being woken up early..and he doesn't drink coffee either...he likes the pomegranate tea from star bucks and the lemon cake thing...Oh and if he has a bed dream just rub his back and hum something..he usually calms down after that.. Here's my cell phone number and call if anything goes wrong...Please take care of him."

" Wade don't worry, I know we haven't been the best of friends but we will all take care of Justin and I am gonna talk to Vince tomorrow about getting you back. You better get going your flight leaves soon."

" I will, I just have to say good bye to Justin."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I was in Randy, John's and Evan's hotel room. I was laying on a surprisingly comfortable cot by the tv. The bedroom had two other double beds. Randy and Evan were in one and it looked like John was in the other. I couldn't help but smile at Randy and Evan, the youngest brunette was basically laying on top of the viper snoring softly.

I got of the bed and went over to Wade and John who were talking quietly at the door. John lightly ruffled my hair when he saw me.

" I'm going back to bed. Have fun on Smackdown Wade." He smiled sadly at me before he went back to his bed.

" Your off?" I asked as I wrapped my hoodie tighter around myself.

" Ya, my flight is in a couple hours." Wade said as he pushed my bangs out of my face.

"I'll miss you."

" I'll see you next week and I'll call you tomorrow when I'm done taping okay." He leaned down and gently kissed my forehead. " Take care of yourself my Angel. I love you."

"I love you too." I hugged him tight for a second before pulling away. " You better get going."

Wade sighed and nodded, he grabbed his suitcase and gave me another small smile. "Goodnight angel. Sleep tight."

" I'll talk to you tomorrow Wade." I kissed him on the lips one more time before he turned away and started to walk down the hallway. I watched him till he went around the corner before I went back into the room.

Everyone was asleep and the room was quiet as I slipped into my bed. I was glad Evan was snoring because then no one would hear me crying. I felt so alone.

I got out of my bed after nearly an hour of crying softly. I shuffled over to the bed, that only John was occupying. I sniffled and rubbed my eyes before gently shaking his shoulder. He groaned and rubbed his face with his large hand.

"Justin...What's wrong?" he asked groggily.

" John..." I paused; i felt almost embarrassed saying this. " Can I crawl in with you...I don't like sleeping alone."

John didn't say anything else. He just nodded and moved over so I could crawl in. Once I was comfortable John put his large arm around me and pulled me close. Normally this closeness with someone other than Wade would be frightening but tonight was different. I needed this tonight; I needed to feel less alone.


	7. Grenade

A/N: Thank you for all of the review! Keep them comeing lol  
This is more of a filler chapter with more VERY evil CM Punk. I hope you all enjoy.

_Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from  
Mad women, bad women, that's just what you are, yeah  
You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car_

It's the second day without wade and they seem to be getting alot longer. I have to spend basically every hour of my day with my "body guards" and when they are busy, I hang out with Evan. Although I know it's in my best interest to be watched. I really just want some alone time. I'm thankful, I could talk them into letting me workout by myself. I just needed time to think.

I cracked my shoulder as started to stretch. It was nice just to put in my head phones and be by myself. I had a feeling that I wasn't alone, it felt like someone was watching me. I shook it off as I bent over to stretch out my legs. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt hands on my hips. I jumped up so fast my head was spinning; I ripped out my head phone and turned around. I was face to face with CM Punk.

"Don't." I said as I scrambled back a few steps. I looked around slightly wide eyed. There was only oen other person in the gym and I knew he wouldn't help me. It was Daniel Bryan and he has never liked me. I gulped and tried to pretend I was as tough as wade said I was.

"Oh don't be so jumpy Justin. I'm not going to do anything." Punk said with a grin on his face. I ran my hand through my sweaty hair and nodded slowly.

"What do you want Punk..You're not suppose to talk to me." I told him as I looked around nervously.

"Your just like a little puppy Justin, so jumpy. I have a proposition for you." Punk had that smirk on his face as he reached out and lightly stroked my cheek, I flinched slightly.

"Fuck you." I snapped as I grabbed my water bottle off the floor.

"Well the boys are going to be really happy. They really want to try out that little evan Bourne." I froze and looked back at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

Punk grabbed my chin and made me look up at him. "My boys want to fuck Evan Bourne until he can't move. He is going to cry and scream for Randy and John and it will be so much fun."

"Your signing your own walking papers then Punk. He will tell John and you will be out on your ass so fast your head will spin." I snarled as I pulled away from him.

" No..Silly Angel he won't talk. They never do. Jeff never talked, Morrison never talked, Mike never talked, Heath never talked..You get the picture pretty boy. The only one who almost talked was little Daniel over there and he got fired." Punk made it sound like he was just talking about the weather, not that he raped a large portion of the locker room. "And you know Angel they all cried like little bitches...Heath used to cry for his mommy."

"You're a sick fucker." I grabbed my gym bag. "Don't fucking think about touching Evan." Before I could walk away he grabbed my wrist tight, I could feel the bones rubbing together.

"Don't you fucking tell me what to do Angel." Punk said in a low voice. " We will leave little Evan alone if you let me have your cute little ass."

My eyes went wide as I shook my head quickly.

" Well I'll tell Evan that after I beat the shit out of him." Punk snarled as he shoved me backwards. I landed hard against the weight machines. He followed and grabbed a handful of my tee shirt. Before he could do anything else, I heard a small voice.

" Punk put Justin down." It was Daniel, he looked about as scared as I was. Punk dropped me and lightly ran his hand down Daniel's stubbly cheek.

"I was just leaving Daniel, don't get your little panties in a bunch." He chuckled before lightly tapping the United States champ on the cheek. He looked back at me with an evil grin. " Remember what I said Justin." And after that he turned on his heels and coolly walked out of the gym.

" thanks." I said quietly as I rubbed my sore back. " I'm sorry." I reached out and gently touched his arm. I finally noticed that sad look in Daniels eyes. He looked like a beaten puppy dog.

" Don't...Don't tell Gail okay." He said in a soft voice. I nodded and squeezed his hand before I scooped up my gym bag.

I looked over my shoulder as I walked towards the door, Daniel stood there just staring at the bench for a few minutes before he shuddered and went back to the weight machine he was working on. I could be mistaken but I was pretty sure I saw tears in his eyes.

I left the gym and quickly made my way back to the room I was share with Evan, John and Randy. I unlocked the door and closed it softly behind me, I heard them whispering and I guess they didn't hear me.

"Husky was staring at me when I was having breakfast."

"What? Why in the hell.." Randy paused when he heard me set my beg down. " Hey Justin, did you have a good work out?" He asked as he played with Evan's hair. I plopped down on the bed and shrugged. I pretended I didn't hear them talking.

" Good." I said simply.

" Justin do you want to come out with us and the rest of the boys tonight?" Evan asked as he tried really hard not to look worried.

I shook my head and smiled softly at the very small man.

"Nah, thank you though...I'm gonna turn in early tonight." Evan gave me one of his bright smiles before he and Randy started talking. I pretty much ignored them. I usually would have wanted to go out with them, but I needed to talk to someone. I needed to know what I was getting into if I wanted to protect Evan.


	8. Coming Undone

A/N: Thank you for all of the awesome reviews...This chapter contains rape and major mind F*cking.

_Wait, I'm coming undone  
Unlaced, I'm coming undone  
Too late, I'm coming undone  
What looks so strong, so delicate_

_Wait, I'm starting to suffocate_  
_And soon I anticipate_  
_I'm coming undone_  
_What looks so strong, so delicate_

It was late so the diner wasn't crowded, he recommended meeting here because we probably wouldn't get noticed. I found him sitting alone in one of booths near the back. He had a hat pulled low and he had his hands wrapped around a steaming cup of coffee. I took my hands out of my pockets as I sat down at the booth.

"Hey Justin." Daniel said with a weak smile on his face. " Evan know your here?"

I shook my head and looked around the almost empty diner. " No does Gail know your here?"

"Fuck no and I would like to keep it that way..." He took a sip of the jet black coffee. " You said you wanted to know about Punk?"

" I don't want him to hurt Evan or...Heath." I said as I tore up a napkin.

" Okay...first off I wanna say you're playing with fire...This isn't some game Justin...Are you sure you just don't want to tell Randy or John?"

"They will still get to him...They got to me even when Wade was around...And telling Randy or John won't help Heath." I said sadly.

Daniel nodded and took off his hat and drank some more coffee before looking up at me. " Okay I've know Punk for six years...I met him when we were both in ROH...He didn't go by Punk then...He let people call him his real name. He was Phil..my Phil." He paused and rubbed his face. " He was the sweetest guy, funny as hell too. He never made fun of me for being vegan or anything like that. When we slept together it was the best time in the world...he was my first."

I reached out and lightly rubbed Daniel's arm, he looked rather happy as he was thinking about this. It really seemed like he loved Phil.

"What happened?" I asked him as he sipped the hot black coffee.

" He was in love with Colt Cabana, he like me...but he loved Colt...Colt didn't love him back." Daniel laughed bitterly. " They had a huge fight, Colt liked girls. I heard yelling and the next time I saw Phil his eye was swollen shut. He was different after that..He was really quiet for a long time..Like day. Cold was his best friend in the whole world. It was worse when he started talking again...He was mad at everyone. Phil used to smack me around abit...He hated being rejected. I left him right after that and then he went to WWE after he beat the shit out of another wrestler for fun. "

" This all started cause he got rejected?" I asked with a frown. He has gone off his rocker because some guy rejected him. Daniel wasn't telling me everything. I was about to confront him about but Daniel's cell phone rang. He looked at it and smiled brighter then I had ever seen him.

"Hey...Ya I'll be back in ten minutes...I know I should have told you I was leaving...Oh calm down...I know...ya...Okay I'll bring you back something to eat...I love you too...Okay bye sweetheart." He hung up the phone and grinned. " I gotta bring my boy back something to eat.."

I looked at him with wide eyes, I thought he was talking to Gail. " Your boy...I'm guessing that wasn't Gail?"

Daniel turned red and sighed. " Derrick...it's Derrick...I've been using Gail as a cover..You're not gonna tell anyone will you?"

" Why would I tell anyone?" I laughed softly. " Thanks for talking to me Daniel...You better get back to your boy." I teased as I tossed ten bucks on the table. I gave him one more smile before turning on my heels and walking to the door.

" Be careful Justin." I heard Daniel say as the door closed behind me. I pulled my hood of my white sweater over my head and started the rather chilly walk back to the hotel. I should have got a ride back with Daniel.

I started to walk faster when I heard footsteps behind me, I kept looking over my shoulder to see if anyone was behind me, I didn't notice the extremely large man in front of me. I ran right into his chest.

" Sorry Mate." I said with a fake smile. The guy was freaking me out. I looked closer and recognized him. " Mason..Hey...How are you doin..." I stopped when I saw the logo on the tee-shirt stretched over his large chest. It was a large yellow N. I turned to run but he grabbed my arm tight.

The much taller man didn't say anything to me, he just looked behind me and spoke in that really thick accent. " Punk what do I do with him?"

"You are not going to do a fucking thing you freak." I shouted as I tried to pull away. " Randy and John know where I am."

Punk walked closer to me with a grin on his face. " No they don't, you left the hotel after they left to go out. You said you were just going to stay and sleep. But you went to chat with little Daniel." He grabbed my chin with his rough hand and pulled me close. " And Husky and Mike are dealing with Daniel right now. We can't have people trying to break the new Nexus up can we?" He gave me a small grin and patted me on the cheek. " Mason bring him to the car please."

The tall and silent man nodded and started dragging me towards the large SUV. I was trashing and trying to get away. Mason grabbed my arm and twisted it behind me so hard I heard a popping sound. Pain radiated through my arm. He popped out my shoulder. I started crying as I was shoved into the car.

Punk sighed from the driver's seat. " I don't want to hurt you Justin, you are just so stubborn. We will pop your shoulder back in before we drop you off. You'll be as good as new."

I couldn't help but cry more as Mason go in the back seat with me. He started kissing at my neck. " Phil please..Daniel said you were good. He loved you." I cried as I tried wiggling away from Mason.

" That Phil is gone." He said simply as he kept driving. " Now you will learn what happens when you get other people involved in our business. But you shouldn't complain Daniel is getting alot worse then you will." He found a spot to park with a smile on his face, he turned and looked back at us. " mason you can get started."

"Yes Punk." Mason Ryan said in the low heavily accented voice. Before I could even attempt to get away I moved so I was on my hands and knees. One of his large hands clamped down on my hurt shoulder to keep me in place. " Do you have lube?" He asked Punk who was grinning like the cat who killed the canary.

"Nah Ryan, just open the bitch up like the last one Naw mean?" Punk smirked evilly at me. " Hopefully you don't cry as much as Heath did."

I didn't care anymore I buried my face in seat as my pants got pulled down over my ass. I screamed when it felt like I was getting ripped open as Mason pushed into me. It was the most painful thing I have been through. I sobbed, screamed and clung to the seat. I thanked god it didn't last long thank god. I finally stopped crying as the much larger man came hard with a loud moan. Punk watched the whole time with a big smile.

" alright Mason, clean the kid up, pop his shoulder back in and we can take him back to his buddys. I love you Angel" He lightly tapped me on the cheek and handed Mason a dark grey tee shirt so he could wipe away all the blood and come. I whimpered softly when I saw the shirt, it was one of Daniel's brand new shirts. It made me sick to my stomach.

Mason tugged my jeans up and popped my shoulder back into place. He didn't say anything else to me. As Punk drove me back to my hotel. They barely stopped so I could get out. It was more or less Mason shoving me out of the car. It took me a few minutes but I pulled myself up and limped into the hotel. I kept my hat pulled low as I made my way to the fourth floor where I was staying again with John, Randy and Evan. I was thankful no one was back yet. I quickly showered popped some pain pills from the bottle I found in Evan's bag and crawled into bed. I closed my eyes and drifted into a drug induced sleep.

" He was beaten up walking home, he didn't see the attackers."

"Is he okay?"

"No, he has broken ribs and a concussion."

"Poor Daniel, good thing he has Gail and his rookie to nurse him back to heath."

I woke up when I heard the talking. Punk sent Michael and Husky after Daniel. He was playing mind games and it was working.


	9. Survive

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! She is another short chapter R&R

_Somewhere between happy, and total fucking wreck  
Feet sometimes on solid ground, sometimes at the edge  
To spend your waking moments, simply killing time  
Is to give up on your hopes and dreams, to give up on your..._

Life for you, (who we are) has been less than kind  
So take a number, (who we are) stand in line  
We've all been sorry, (who we are) we've all been hurt  
But how we survive, (who we are) is what makes us who we are

An obvious disinterest, a barely managed smile  
A deep nod in agreement, a status quo exile  
I shirk my obligations, I miss all your deadlines  
I excel at quitting early, and fucking up my life

I felt like hell when I finally rolled out of bed. Everything hurt, I felt like I was ran over by a car. I stumbled tiredly to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. My eyes were rimmed black, I was so tired.

"J...J..Justin?" I heard a small voice comeing from the room. It was Evan, I dried of my face and rather woozy walked into the room. When I saw what Evan was looking at I felt faint. There was a large blood stain on the bed I was sleeping in.

"Oh god." I whimpered as I lightly felt the back of my shorts. When I pulled my fingers away they were coated with blood. I looked over at Evan with wide eyes before the room started spinning. Everything went black after that.

"Evan we need to call him a doctor, he could be really hurt."

"Randy, he isn't bleeding anymore and he will be really upset if We took him without his permission."

"Evan, this is..."

"I'm fine." I groaned tiredly as I pulled myself up into the seated position. I tried to ignore the burning sensation that traveled up my back. Evan's eyes went wide and he sat beside me with a sad look on his face.

"Who did this?" The younger man with his arm in a sling asked. I tried to shrink even more. I didn't want them to think I just laid back and took this. I don't want to look this pathetic.

" Mason Ryan.." I said softly as I played with the bed sheets.

"Who?" Evan looked up at Randy and John with a confused frown.

" That...That big guy that hangs around Punk?" Randy asked as he was rubbing the top of his shaved head. " Why would he rape you?'

"Punk, he told him too...He wanted me to sleep with him..He's crazy." I said almost more to myself. " He is the one that hurt Daniel and he said he was gonna hurt Evan unless I slept with him." I finally looked back up at the other three. Evan looked confused, Randy looked angry and John looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"He's fucking dead." John snarled as he started to pace. "I'm going to talk to Vince right now."

Randy sat on the other bed and rubbed his face. " It won't make any godamn difference."

"what are you talking about Ortzs?" John snarled slightly.

"He isn't gonna get fired, he isn't gonna get suspended or even talked too." Randy looked up with a shrug.

" Why in the fuck not."

"Punk has been sleeping with Hunter for the past two years. Stephanie and Vince both know and they ignore it. We are going to think of another way to protect Evan." Randy said with a firm nod.

" And Justin." Evan reminded him with a look.

I looked around at the group and quickly got out of the bed. "I'm gonna have a shower okay. " I gave them all a very fake smile before getting to the bathroom before Evan could stop me. I turned on the shower. As I was getting undressed I heard the voices in the room getting louder. They were all fighting, I moved closer to the door to hear them.

"Randy he has nowhere else to go!"

" i don't care Evan, it's our job to keep YOU safe not him. We will still watch him but he can't stay here anymore. We don't want you to get hurt!"

" John talk to him!"

" Evan, I'm sorry but Randy is right, we got to take care of you. Your first."

I couldn't listen anymore, I quietly opened the bathroom door and gave them a fake smile. " I'm gonna go." I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder. " I don't want you guys to get hurt."

Evan lightly touched my arm. " Justin please stay. "

I just shook my head and smiled. " I'll be okay, I just want you to be safe." I smiled again once more before turning on my heels and walking to the door. Once I walked out of the room, I started tearing up again. I had no room, no protection and I still felt woozy from loseing blood. I slumped against the wall with my head in my hands.

"Justin?" I turned when I heard a small voice. I turned to see Heath standing there looking rather nervous.

" Hi Heath." I said in a soft voice. He looked tired and paler then usual. I pulled myself to my feet and gave him a small smile.

He looked around nervously as he rubbed his neck. " He...He's gone...Do you wanna talk.."

I nodded and squeezed Heath's hands. " Ya..Let's go...We really need to talk." I pulled my bag up higher as I followed the red headed man to the elevator. I hoped he would be willing to help me. I knew we wouldn't survive much longer being victims.

A/N: When I started this chapter I wasn't gonna make randy kind of douchey but after I read the Smackdown spoilers...I changed my mind


	10. Broken Wings

A/N: Okay a few people have said the punkers screwing Hunter thing is random and yes it kind of is but in a latter chapter it will get explained in detail. Plus I needed a reason that Punk wouldn't get fired if he targeted super cena's boy toy lol. R&R

_Fight the fight alone_  
_When the world is full of victims_  
_Dims a fading light_  
_In our souls_

_On broken wings I'm falling_  
_And it won't be long_  
_The skin on me is burning_  
_By the fires of the sun_  
_On skinned knees_  
_I'm bleeding_  
_And it won't be long_  
_I've got to find that meaning_  
_I'll search for so long_

"No one is gonna help us Justin, we are the nexus and the all hate us. We are fucked." Heath said as he sucked on a cigarette. We had only been outside for twenty minutes and he has already been through four smokes.

" Heath, we will think some something okay..." I said with a tired sigh. " How long have you been...with Punk?"

" Since we were on NXT. I was really upset and he was really nice...it all changed quickly...Justin I just don't wanna lose my job." Heath said quietly as he racked his hand through his silky red hair. "I've told him I wanted to stop, he threatens to get me fired. I need this job."

I sighed softly and pulled Heath into a light hug. "Stop thinking about him, stop thinking about all of them. From now one you aren't allowed to think about Dave, Husky, Mike or Mason and if you even mention Punk I'm gonna kick your ass." I chuckled softly and looked Heath over. He was shaking slightly and looked even paler than usual. The only thing the reminded me of the old Heath were the freckles that scattered across his sad face. I smiled and lightly brushed my lips across his cheek. I knew I shouldn't be this cuddly and close with Heath, he was fragile right now and I had Wade and I loved him but I haven't heard from Wade in four days so caring about someone felt really good right now.

"I missed you Justin." He murmured before burying his face in the crook of my neck. I rubbed his back and started softly singing to him in African. We were outside for almost two hours before I got Heath back inside. I tried making the younger southern eat but he just wanted to sleep. I booked us a room and basically carried him and our bags up the stairs. We had one night to think of a plan, tomorrow we had a show and that meant we had to go back to the Nexus.

" Heath, you should get some sleep." I told the half asleep red head as I set him on the bed. "When was the last time you slept?"

" Almost two days. He would make sure I stayed awake. If I fell asleep he would pour freezing water on me, then lock me out on the balcony. It was cold. Really cold." Heath said before laying back down. "I loved him."

I swallowed hard and tucked the blankets tight around Heath. "Shhh little one, please sleep now. I promise I will take care of everything. He won't hurt you anymore." I smoothed down heath's hair as his eyes closed and his breath slowed. Once I was sure he was asleep I let the severity of the situation hit me. I was basically in it alone. Heath wasn't going to be any help. He was beyond broken. For the past few months, he was been basically tortured for shits and giggles. He was a shell of the man he used to be.

I rubbed my face and pulled out my cell phone, I needed help. I looked through all of wrestlers numbers I had in my iPhone. Quarter of them wouldn't believe me, a quarter wouldn't speak to me and the rest well they would believe me but they wouldn't help. Hell I even thought about calling Matt or Jeff. But I haven't talked to either of them since NXT finished. I finally decided to call Wade. I needed to talk to him, he would help me.

I dialled the number and listened to it ring. Once it rung for the sixth time I almost hung up. Just as i almost pressed the end button Wade picked up.

" 'Ello?" He shouted over the music. It sounded like he was partying. I could hear music and alot of voices laughing around him.

"Hey Wade, it's Justin." I said with a slight smile.

"What? Sorry I can't hear you Justin...Hey Adam get your hand off my ass." He laughed loudly.

" Wade...I'll call you back later okay..You seem busy." I said softly as I heard more laughing.

"Okay Justin, I'll call you tomorrow. Christian wants' me to do a shot off of his stomach. I'm coming you arse."

" Bye Wade. I love you." I was glad wade could barely hear me, I started sniffling. I knew what was going on, no one ever hung out with Edge and Christian and didn't get away without being fucked.

" ya call you later." I heard him starting to talk to Christian again before I hung up the phone. I threw it on my bed and walked on to the balcony and sat down on one of the chairs. I pulled my knees to my chest and looked out at the night sky. I couldn't ruin the good time Wade was having. It seemed like he was happy.

Happier without me, everyone would be happier without me. I'm the reason Heath is freaked out, I'm the reason Daniel is in the hospital and I'm the reason Even is now living in fear.

_We will leave little Evan alone if you let me have your cute little ass_

I squeezed my eyes shut and rocked softly as I started hearing that voice again. It wouldn't shut up.

_Oh what's wrong? The whole locker room knows you're a whore Angel._

"Shut up." I snarled softly as I buried my face in my knees. I didn't know what to do anymore. Wade didn't miss me, John and Randy wouldn't help me anymore and Heath was barely hanging on. I didn't know who to talk too. I needed to keep Heath and the other guys safe.

_Hopefully you don't cry as much as Heath did_

_I love you Angel_

"SHUT UP." I screamed and kicked over the chair. I started pacing and rubbing my face. I needed to make this right. I needed to fix things. I calmed down and went back inside. I grabbed my phone and pulled on a hoody before walking out of the room. The voice in the back of my head changed as I dialled the devils number.

_I'm not as popular as you_

_I'm nothing without him_

_I loved him_

"It's Justin, meet me in ten minutes we needed to talk."

I was going to fix things no matter the cost.


	11. Deadly Game

A/N: This chapter contains unwanted touching and choking...Punk is a kinky little bastard. R&R

_Roll the dice, play your cards  
Break the rules, that's who you are  
Whoever said play it safe, never played the game  
So many players, but too many pawns  
Too many judges say what's right or wrong  
But let them jump into the fire if they want to play  
Play_

_'Cause it's a deadly game_  
_That we play as we live our lives_  
_When we say what is on our minds_  
_Play it now before the game is over_

I watched him from a few feet away. It was a dingy alley and he was standing there with a sickening smirk on his face rolling his wrists. I almost chicken out and went back to my hotel room. All I wanted to do was go back to my room and curl up in the bed beside Heath. I just needed to sleep.

"You just gonna stand there all day angel?" he asked as he leaned against the wall with his eyes closed. " You're the one who wanted to meet."

"I'll do it." I said softly as I walked up to him with a frown. " But you have to leave Heath alone also. They can't touch Heath or Evan."

" So if I leave Ginger and pixie alone I get your ass?" Punk asked with a grin. I nodded softly and looked at my feet. " Okay come here then my angel."

Punk leaned forward and grabbed a handful of my shirt, he pulled me tight against his chest. I finally looked up into his eyes. The thing was he didn't look evil until you looked into his eyes. Right now he looked like a normal guy. His hair wasn't slicked back and he wasn't sneering but his eyes were full of bad intentions. He was looking at me like I was a can of pepsi, good enough to eat.

Punk pressed his mouth against mine roughly, I just froze as he claimed my mouth as his. It was all violent tongue and teeth. Punk bit and sucked at my mouth, I heard him chuckling before he bit down hard on my bottle lip.

" Your mine." Punk snarled as I pulled away spitting out a mouthful of blood. I whimpered and touched my lip before he shoved me against the wall.

" Not here." I whimpered as I heard my zipper being pulled down. Punk ignored me though he just started humming as he tugged me jeans down below my ass.

" Your gonna love this angel." He chuckled as he wrapped his tattooed hand around my limp dick. I was regretting this. The only way I could keep from screaming was the fact the now I knew Heath was going to be safe. I squeezed my eyes shut as his hand started to move.

_Stop, stop. I don't like this I really don't._

I thought to myself as my body started to react to the hand slowly moving up and down my dick. I couldn't help but let out a small whimper. I just kept telling myself it was Wade and we were in our hotel room.

" Look at me Angel."

I slowly opened my eyes and any chance of imagining Wade went out the window. I looked everywhere but at Punk as he stroked me harder and faster. Any self control I had was gone, I turned into a whimpering mess.

"Please don't stop." I moaned as I arched up off the wall.

"Oh I won't." Punk chuckled as he twisted his hand just the right way. " The best is yet to come. Your little friend loved this part."

I looked at him confused before he reached up and wrapped a hand around my throat. Before I could say anything the hand tightened as the other kept stroking me. My head was swimming, I couldn't breathe but the other hand felt so good.

"Stop." I wheezed as my vision started to blur, I couldn't breathe. " Please."

Punk didn't even acknowledge me, he just squeezed tighter and stroked me faster. I finally realized what he was singing to himself. He was singing that stupid Nexus theme song and all I could think of was Wade.

That's when the tears started, I want to be with Wade. I wanted to feel his arms around my waist, I wanted to hear him say I love or call me Angel again but I had a feeling if he ever found out what I'm doing I would never hear that again.

"Come on Angel." Punk growled as his one hand moved faster. Everything started to go black but as I felt my knees go weak Punk let go of my neck and I came hard. Punk wiped his hands off on my tee shirt and grinned as I collapsed to the ground.

" You are going to love this Justin," He chuckled and he watched me hold my throat and wheeze, I could barely breath.

"Promise me you'll leave them alone." I wheezed as I fought back sobs. Punk just smiled and shrugged before ruffling my hair.

"If you keep being a good boy, I'll leave them alone. Meet me tomorrow night after the show." He said before turning on his heels and walking down the alley.

It felt like hours before I could get up and start walking back to the hotel. The only way I kept from not breaking down was the thought I fixed everything. When I got into the hotel room the lights were off and I could see the lump in the bed that was Heath. I quickly stripped off the cum stained tee-shirt and crawled into the bed with Heath.

"It's me." I murmured softly when I felt Heath stiffen.

" Why did you do it?" Heath asked sleepily as he turned and buried his head in my chest.

" Do what?" I asked as I ran my hand up and down Heath's back. I tried to sound innocent but he knew. He knew what I was doing to protect him.

"He is going to hurt you. He will degrade, beat and torture you but he will make you love it. Please be careful Justin, don't let him break you." Heath murmured against my chest.

" Just go to sleep Heath please." I said softly as I kept rubbing his back. I sighed when I felt him relax and fall back to sleep.

What Heath said stuck with me, _he will make you love it. _I tried pushing away that thought but I couldn't help but feel a weird tingle when my hand brushed across my battered neck.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to calm down and fall asleep. I was going to need it, tomorrow was going to be on long fucking day.


	12. Familiar Taste Of Poison

A/N: **First off I still cant believe how well this story is getting over!This is one of my favourites to write I just love tortureing justin and it's going to get alot worse I'm totally gonna break my Justin Gabriel *evil smirk* R&R**  
**WARNING MORE EVIL PUNK SMUT**  
**Ps. Im going to update Crow Chaseing the butterfly soon hopefully and I'm thinking I may write more for my really old story Black Rose. I just reread it and I liked it so I'm going to do more updateing soon!**  
**And I'm really exsited for the next two chapters. The next chapter is going to be Falling Apart by Trust Company and the next next chapter is going to be E.T by Katy Perry and I wanted to write this story mainly to use that song and only because of the lyrics...**

_You're from a whole other/another world_  
_a different dimention_  
_you open my eyes_  
_and im ready to go, lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_  
_infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison_  
_take me, t-t-take me_  
_wanna be your victim, ready for abduction_

**ANY WAYS on to the story**

* * *

_I don't wanna be saved, i don't wanna be sober_  
_I want you on my mind, in my dreams,_  
_behind these eyes that I wanna wake up,_  
_no not this time._

_I breathe you in again_  
_just to feel you.._  
_underneath my skin, holding onto.._  
_the sweet escape, is always laced with a familiar taste of poison_

One long day turned into a long week which turned into a long month. It was the same old same old over and over again. I would meet him once or twice a week and either I would get him off or he would just beat me up. He hasn't tried to get me in bed yet but I knew it would happen soon. Everything was starting to get more and more violent. But it wasn't bothering me as it used to in the start. I'm numb to this now.

"Heath that hurts." I mumbled as my younger friend moved the ice pack off of my bruised rib. Heath just sighed softly and placed a kiss on the darkened skin.

"Justin, what do ya want me to do?" Heath asked gently. He has been giving me that look ever since I started this with Punk. He would look at me with such pity, didn't he know I was doing this for him.

"_Ek wil huis baba te gaan. Ek is so so moeg."_I muttered as I closed my eyes. Heath sighed even more and rubbed my back.

" You know baba is the only word I know Angel." Heath said as he laid down beside me and wrapped his arms firmly around my waist. "You always called wade that when you thought we weren't paying attention." I stiffened at the mention of Wade; I have barely spoken to him since he was sent to Smackdown. He was busy getting friendly with all of the other wrestlers there. I would kill just to see him for thirty seconds. I missed him so much.

" I really miss him Heath." I sniffled softly as tears started to roll down my cheeks. I felt Heath move closer and kiss my shoulders gently.

" Just please stop cryin okay...Everythin' is gonna get better. Everythin' is gonna get better." Heath reassured as he ran his fingers through my shiny black hair.

"He's gonna hate me." I cried trying to stop crying. " He won't ever forgive me...He's gonna think I'm just a...a...a.." I sat up and angrily tugged at my hair.

"A whore." Heath said quietly. " They are gonna stare and whisper when your changing, at first they will pretend not to be talking about ya but after while they won't care and just talk and laugh. They will make a pass at you when your showering, they might even grab you and try to take when they think is public property. They worse is your gonna get paraded around like prize that they can all borrow..." He had a dark look on his face as he pulled at the string on his jeans. "Just please talk to Wade, he will help us."

I looked at him with wide eyes before shaking my head. I couldn't tell Wade, he wouldn't help us. He hasn't helped us yet, he is just too busy.

Heath sighed and laid back down, he looked over at me and frowned. " Angel, please re think this."

"I'm not an Angel. Angel is gone Heath." I said lying down beside him. I laid my head on Heath's pale chest and closed my eyes. " Angel's not coming back."

* * *

After Raw Heath was helping me back stage after again beating up John Cena, this time I landed funny doing my 450 and it hurt. Heath was murmuring soothing things in my ear as he led me to the locker room.

" Just where does it hurt?" Heath asked as he pushed open the locker room door open.

" Back and shoulder." I said softly, I groaned when I moved my shoulder that I recently dislocated during my time in the car with Mason months ago.

Heath nodded and made me lay down on the soft couch. Rooming with the Nexus did have some perks. The slightly younger man sat on the floor beside the couch and laid his head on my bare legs looking up at me with a frown.

"Want me to get the trainer?" He asked softly.

"No, I just need to have a hot shower then sleep it off." I told him as I ran my fingers through his hair. "Maybe a massage?" I asked him with a little smirk on my face.

"Course Ang...Justin."Heath said placing a soft kiss on my hip.

"I love you Heath." I told him with a sad smile.

"I love you..." Heath was cut off when the door flew open. The New Nexus sauntered in with big grins on their faces. Heath jumped to his feet and stood protectively in front of me, though he looked frightened. " Guy's we are leaving right now...Please it's been a rough night." Heath said trying to get around Mason Ryan

" Ginger, I would sit down if I were you." David said as he shoved Heath backwards into the couch. I groaned when Heath landed on me. He quickly slid off me back on to the floor. I could tell from the look on his face this was all too familiar too him. He was white and shaking.

I got up of the couch on weak shakily legs and stood in front of Heath. I tried not to look scared as I glared around the room. My eyes landed on the blond man leaning against the door with a smirk. He looked me up and down.

"Punk whatever you want I'll do it. Just leave Heath alone." I said glaring back at Punk who stood up and walked over to me. His still taped hand tangled itself in my hair, he pulled me into a rough bruising kiss. I just stood there taking it before he bit down so hard on my bottom I though he ripped it off. My mouth started filling with blood as I ripped away from him, blood started dripping down my chin. I was going to need stitches.

" You don't tell me what to do Angel." He murmured as he licked away some of the blood on my chin. He shoved me aside and squatted down so he was eye to eye with Heath. "You miss me little one?" His fingers lightly ghosted down Heath's cheek and I swear I saw Heath lean into the touch.

"N-N-N-No." He stuttered as he closed his eyes tight.

"Now Now don't lie. I know you loved everything I did to you. Every time I would hit you, humiliate you or.." He paused and leaned closer to Heaths ear before wrapping a hand around his neck. " choke you. You would beg like a little whore and want more. You were nothing but a little cock slut. Didn't matter if it was mine or any of the Nexus, you would beg and plead for more." His hand tightened around Heath neck as the red head started to struggle." You're nothing but a fucking cheap no good whore. Fucking to keep your job." He sneered before kissing Heath. When he pulled away Heaths mouth was cover in blood, my blood. He shoved the now wheezing Heath on the floor and walked back over to me.

Fingers were back tangled in my hair. Punk shoved me to my knees and tugged his trunks down to his knees. I was eye to eye with his dick and sighed before leaning forward and taking the head into my mouth. The less I struggled, the less it would hurt. The hand in my hair held me still as Punk started fucking my mouth with long hard strokes, each of them slamming into the back of my throat. Every time I would choke he was go harder and faster. After the few longest minutes in my life he pulled away from my bruised and bloodied mouth.

"Close your eyes and open your mouth Angel. " He murmured as he looked down at me with dark lustful eyes. I did what i was told as Punk started fisting his cock. It wasn't long before I heard him moan and felt the first bit of his essence hit my face below my eye.

"Heath come here and clean his up now." Punk ordered. I opened my eyes and forced my self not to wipe the stickiness off my face. Heath did as he told as he crawled over. Heath had a weird look in his eyes. It was a mix of fear, disgust and arousal.

"Heath you don't have too." I whispered softly as my throat ached. Heath glanced back at Punk before he shook his head and kissed me before he started licking the mess of blood and come from my face. He let out a quiet moan before sitting back on his heels.

He looked back at Punk and licked his lips. " Can we please go.." He said in a weak voice.

Punk nodded and touched Heath hair. "Go, I'm done with Angel now. " Punk looked at the rest of the nexus who were finishing getting changed. " Come on boys let's leave them." As the group headed to the door, Punk turned back and looked at me. " Angel I probably should tell ya you have a visitor at the hotel. And he looked _fooking pissed_." He said in a very fake British accent before laughed and walking out of the door.

"Oh god." I groaned before running into the bathroom. I barely made it into the toilet before throwing up. Heath followed behind me and rubbed my back as I got sick. Once I finished I laid my head on the cold seat and cried. The minute punk had that stupid fucking British accent; I just knew who was in my room.


	13. Falling Apart

**A/N: Heres more! I feel bad making Wade kind of douche but it works with the story at this point. The next chapter is going to be the long awaited breaking of Justin and I'm so exsited to right it!  
R&R**

* * *

_I slipped away further from you trying to find what is real,_  
_You're somebody else that I never knew, and someone that I can't feel._

_I shut it away I keep it in me. Is this what it takes to keep me alive?_  
_So you take me and you break me, and you see I'm falling apart._  
_Complicate me and forsake me, you push me out so far; there's no other feeling._

It was a good hour before Heath could get me back to the hotel. He had to get me dressed and clean me up. We didn't need to get my lip stitched after all but it felt like someone stabbed me in the mouth.

"Heath I don't wanna." I whimpered as we stopped outside our hotel room door. I could hear the TV was on and I knew Wade was in there waiting for me.

"Justin you have too. I will wait out here until you guys are done." Heath reassured me. I rubbed my eyes and opened the door; I looked back at Heath who gave me thumbs up before I closed the door behind me.

"Hey..." I said shyly when I dropped my bag on the floor. Wade didn't look over at me; he was stretched out on one of the beds frowning.

"When were you going to tell me?" He asked still staring at the TV. I sat down on the other bed and shrugged.

"I wasn't."

"Why not?"

"You would just get mad."

"Of course I would get fucking mad!" Wade said finally looking over at me. "What should I do when I come out of the shower and see Cody and fucking looking at a picture on their phone of my fucking boyfriend on his knees sucking a cock that isn't mine?"

I looked at my knees and chuckled softly. "I never saw a camera."

I'm guessing Wade didn't seem my amusement because he grabbed my arm and ripped me off the bed. I tried not to scream, it was the shoulder I had dislocated.

"You find this fucking amusing Justin? You're cheating on me. You cheated on me with some guy I hate so much it's not even fucking funny." Wade growled as he grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him.

"I'm sorry. " I said softly and looked everywhere but in his eyes. "I had no other choice. I had no one to help me."

"Weren't you staying with John and Randy?" He asked as his gaze softened.

"They kicked me out when the New Nexus threatened Evan. I don't blame them though, why risk someone they love." I shrugged.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me Justin?" Wade snapped as he rubbed his face. I looked at him with wide angry eyes.

"When should I have told you Wade? I have talked to you three times since you left me." I snapped.

"When I left you...?" He asked with a frown.

"You left me alone with those animals! I loved you and you left me to waste away. When I tried to call you, you were too busy sucking cheap booze off of Adam and Christian. I have to deal with all off this. Heath has been getting raped by Punk since NXT started, they broke Daniel Bryans jaw because he got caught talking to me and now no one will talk to me. They are too scared." I vented as I started passing back and forth.

"You're blaming this on me?"

"Yes! When I needed you, you were busy." I said stomping my foot.

"So you are blaming me for your cheating?" Wade snorted.

"It's not cheating, it's protecting."

"You acting like a whore is my fault because I was forced to be on a different show...That makes a whole lot of sense."

"What did you call me?" I asked with wide eyes.

"A whore Justin. Sleeping around with everyone on Raw makes you a fucking whore." Wade shouted back at me. I shoved his as hard as I could knocking Wade back on to the bed before grabbing a hoodie off of the floor.

"We are done Wade Barrett, done! I want you out of my hotel room by the time I get back." I told him before heading to the door. I couldn't help but look back with tears threatening to fall. "Have fun living it up on Smackdown." My voice cracked as I attempted walked out of the hotel room.

"Okay have fun whoreing it up on Raw." He snarled shoving me out of the way and storming out of the room

"Oh Justin." Heath was on his feet the second he saw me crumpled on the floor. He dropped to his knees and pulled me into a tight hug. " Oh my sweet Justin." He murmured kissing all over my face.

"Heath, I-I-I'm gonna go for a walk. I just need to clear my head...I'll be back before you wake up in the morning..." I sniffled as I kissed him on the forehead. Heath nodded and let me out of his grasp. I got to my feet and sniffled before I started walking down the long hallway,

Once I was around the corner the sobs started. I could hear the word whore getting repeated over and over again in my head. He was right; I was nothing but a whore who didn't deserve anything or anyone. I finally stopped walking when I got to room 320. It was the room I wanted to avoid at all cost but after what happened with Wade I needed the man in the room. I needed to forget and I knew he could do that.

"Here goes nothing." I whispered to myself as I took the key card he shoved in my pocket earlier and opened the door. "It's me."

Punk looked away from his laptop over at me. His smirked faded slightly as he got off of the bed. Punk grabbed my chin and looked me over with an even more pronounced frown.

"Why are you crying?" He asked before turning around and sitting back on the king sized bed. I pulled off my hoodie and looked down at my feet.

"Why do you care?" I asked with a sigh.

"I'm the only one allowed to make you cry." He said simplify. "Why are you here Angel?"

My tee shirt followed my hoody as I sat on the edge of the bed. " I need you." I murmured softly.

Punk wrapped his arms around my shoulders and rested his chin on my shoulder. I shuddered when I felt his hot breath tickling my ear. "Need me for what my Angel."

"I need you to make me feel something. Break me. I hate feeling so numb. I need you Punk." I sobbed as his grip tighted around my shoulders.

"Your wish is my command my Angel." He growled before throwing me down on my back. "Promise yourself to me."

"I'm yours Punk. I'm yours." I whimpered as he pulled off his tee-shirt.

"Call me Phil. This is gonna be fun" He chuckled as he pulled a lighter out of his back pocket. He flicked it on and smirked even more down at me. "I hope you're not a screamer." He said as he lowered the flame to my bare skin.


	14. Futuristic Lover

**A/N: Okay this isn't as graphic as I kind of wanted it to be but it's more abuse then sexing. So I hope you guys like this and the next chapter is written already so review and you shall get it :)**

* * *

_You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil  
Could you be an angel_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_  
_Infect me with your love and_  
_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_  
_Wanna be a victim_  
_Ready for abduction_

I scream ripped from my throat before I could stop myself. The smell of burnt hair and skin filled my nose as Punk ran the flame up my chest and across my neck. The orange light made Punk look even more evil.

"Shut the f*ck up you whore." Punk snarled as he flicked off the lighter. "That was a test to see if I would have to gag you and from the noise you're making already, it looks like I will." He smacked me across the jaw. My head snapped to the side as I whimpered again.

Punk just smirked at me as he went to his bag. He pulled out quite a few items I couldn't make out in this dim light but he started chuckling. " Changed my mind angel face. The gag will wait. I wanna use that pretty little mouth again."

Before he could grab me and pull me to the floor, I got off the bed and crawled on my hands and knees to him. I gave him one of my pretty on air smiles and tugged at his shorts. " Don't hold back please." I whimpered as I tugged the shorts down his leg.

"Don't worry kid." Punk chuckled as he grabbed a handful of my hair. "No one is gonna want you after this."

" I don't care." I told him before swallowing him down. I didn't mind this part really, I usually controlled the pace and Punk was nowhere near as big as Wade. I just closed my eyes and did anything that I knew would make Punk happy. I tried pulling away but his hands tightened in my hair.

"not yet." Punk groaned as he trust harder into my mouth. I started gagging when he kept hitting the back of my throat. I opened my eyes once my nose brushed against his crotch. I started hitting his legs weakly as I started to choke. I looked up at Punk and pleaded as best as I could, I couldn't breathe and I was about to be sick. Punk chuckled and pulled away.

"You look like a mess." He laughed harder. I whimpered and wiped the spit off of my chin. My eyes hurt and my throat was raw.

"My throat hurts." I whimpered more to myself as I coughed harder. Punk nodded and handed me a bottle of water. I smiled at him before taking a long drink. The minute the clear liquid hit my mouth, I spit it out on the floor. It was vodka not water.

"Drink it all now." He said sitting back down on the bed.

"No I don't drink." I said shaking my head.

"Drink it now."

"No."

Before I could react Punk grabbed the leather belt off the bed and smacked me across the back with. I screamed and curled into ball because the blows just kept coming. The leather and studs ripping into the skin on my back. I lost counts of how many blows before he kicked me on to my back and put his foot on my neck. I tried clawing at his leg as he put more weight down.

"You gonna drink it now?" He asked with a grin. I whimpered and nodded as best I could before he took the foot off my neck and kicked me the tall cold bottle.

I grabbed it with my shaking hands and unscrewed the lip. The toxic smell almost made me sick. I wrapped my lip around the top and tipped the bottle back. I chugged it down, everything felt like it was on fire as I finished draining the bottle.

"You vomit, you're cleaning it up." Punk said as I started gagging. I nodded and got up alittle too fast. All the booze went start to my head. I couldn't focus and my legs were shaking. " Walk over here."

I tried taking a step but my knees locked and I fell forwards like a dead weight and cracked my forehead against the edge of the bed. I didn't even feel it, all I felt was blood dripping down my forehead.

"Stupid pathetic drunk." Punk sighed as he pulled me up on to the bed. He shook his head again before kicking back down to the ground. My vision blurred and I felt so fucking cold. I heard Punk get up off of the bed and pulled me up so I was lying down. I looked up at him and my vision blurred.

"I love you angel." Punk said as he lifted my legs on his shoulder. My head lolled to the side as I tasted blood.

" I love you too Punk. I'm yours." I slurred as my eyes slipped closed.

"No one is going to ever want you after this." All I felt was a searing pain in my lower back before I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up when I felt myself being lifted up into someone's arms. The body felt warm and strong. I instantly cuddled into the warmth, it dulled the pain in my head.

"Bring his back to his room tell Slater to clean him up."

"Okay Punk. Is he broken?"

I felt a hand trail up my bare back. It was cold but I couldn't move. I just whimpered and cuddled more into the warmth. The hand rested on the back of my neck and squeezed hard. I didn't even move, I just closed my eyes and whimpered.

"I hope so, if he isn't I'm loseing my touch. Now Mason get the fucking nasty whore out of my sight."

I wrapped my week arms around Masons thick neck as he turned and started walking down the hall way. I felt nothing; I didn't feel a burning in my lower back or a pain in my head. I felt cold, that's all I felt. Being numb felt really nice.

I felt Mason stop to open a door and I was dumped on the floor like trash. I could vaguely hear Heath as the comforting blackness overtook me once again.


	15. Been To Hell

**A/N: Okay the next few chapters are gonna be different because as you can see from the last chapter Justin is gonna be alittle out of it for awhile and I like where this is gonna go in my head :D So the is in Heaths POV R&R  
Oh and I got this song off of Justin twitter  
P.S With the whole Cm Punk having vodka thing, he just uses it to have more control over his victims plus I read somewhere Justin does not drink so it's even more traumatic **

_You need to wake up and face it  
So you can taste my reality  
Now you're stuck in this place you hate  
And you came here so happily  
Then it made you lose your faith  
And that's what fucked with your sanity  
Say goodbye to your soul and say hello to your vanity  
Hollywood is your friend, and the undead are your family  
We'll take you to the edge, and turn your regret into agony  
And I'll never let you go, cuz I know you'll come back to me  
I'm the reason you came here, I'm the American Tragedy_

I was awoken by the door opening. I expected Justin to walk in tired and sad, I was ready to get up and comfort him with cuddling and reassuring words. That wasn't the cause. Justin was tossed on the ground by Mason Ryan and the South African only moaned softly and curled up into a ball. Mason didn't say a word as he set the key card down on the counter and turned to leave. I looked down at Justin before running after the over sized Welshman.

"Mason what the fuck happened to him?" I asked grabbing the much taller man by the back of his New Nexus tee-shirt. He turned and looked down at me like I was nothing but a speck of dirt.

"He spent night with Punk. I told to bring him back to you. You clean him up, he your problem now." Mason said with his thick accent before prying my hand off his shirt and heading back to his room.

"Motherfuckin' hell." I growled before going back to my hotel room. It took quite abit of work but I got Justin up on the bed. He looked like he got hit by a bus and stank like a bar. His breathing was shallow and laboured, he had very angry looking bruises and burn marks everywhere but the scarcest thing was the fact he wasn't moving. "Justin come on wake up. I need ya please wake up." I muttered as I pulled off his tee-shirt.

He finally made a noise when I started slowly cleaning the marks on his chest. A soft mewing as he weakly tried to bat my hands away.

"Go away baba, I tired." Justin muttered as his eyes opened alittle bit. They were clouded and dull. "Nothing hurts anymore. I don't feel anything...It's nice." He said before closing those beautiful eyes again.

My hands started to shake as I kept gently washing his chest. I got him cleaned up quickly and laid beside Justin running my fingers threw that soft jet black. Sadly this was way too familiar. A few months ago, I would have been the one passed out in the bed, wanting to die but now I was the one trying to put everything back together. This sucked.

After making sure Justin was asleep I wiggled out of the bed and grabbed Justin's cell phones. I flipped through the contacts and wrote down one number. I was going to do something Justin was scared too. I wasn't worried about my job anymore, I was going to fight back and I don't care if it got me fired.

"Heath?" I looked over at Justin who was swaying uneasily as he tried to stand up. I got up and ran to him as he fell forward. I caught him and gently sat him on the floor with me as he clung to my chest. He was ice cold and shaking uncontrollably.

"How much did he make you drink?" I asked him as I tried to warm him up.

"One bot-t-ttle." He stuttered as he clung even tighter to my chest.

Punk had done this to me more than once. He would force me to drink unreasonable amounts of alcohol just so you don't fight back and it gives him more ammo when he started with the verbal abuse. More than once I have woken up in a puddle of my own vomit.

"Justin stay with me okay." I said softly as I rocked him gently.

" W-w-why did you start with Punk?" He asked looking up at me with those wide sad eyes.

"I was really fuckin' alone." I murmured softly. "I'll tell you the story."

_My stomach was in my throat as I nervously tugged at my hair. I was gonna finally man up and ask out my pro. I was in love with him almost to the point of obsession. I've seen every match, every promo even his TNA stuff. To me anything that man touches turns to gold. The thing is he seems to like me too; he is funny, sweet and has grabbed my ass more than once when we practice. _

_ I smoothed down my hair and made sure I wasn't blushing too bad as I turned the corner. I froze when I saw the Canadian that I swear was made by the gods and Jericho. My first instinct was to turn and leave them but I really wanted to listen so I hid behind the corner._

_"Dude how's your rookie...What's his name again...He totally looks like the Wendy's girl." I frowned when Jericho started laughing._

_"Chris...His name is Heath...and he's a nice kid, A bit of a geek but a nice kid." Christian shrugged with a grin._

_"He totally wants your dick. That boy follows you around like a love sick puppy."I felt my eyes burn as both of them started laughing._

_"Adam told me to be careful...He probably thinks he'll get on the roster if he lets me fuck him. He should know he's not my type. I'm not ginger hillbillies" _

_"Well you know all those rookies are alike. Fuck a star and get belt."_

_I couldn't listen any longer I just turned and started walking as fast as I could down the hallway. I thought he liked me but of course silly ole Heath Slater was wrong again. I was nothing but some stupid hick that gets his hopes up about everything. I was nothing._

_"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid...I'm nothin'." I mutter to myself as I stormed down the hall way. I didn't notice anyone in the hall way until I ran into a solid chest. I landed hard on my ass. I looked up at who ever I ran into. " What the fuck?" I snarled. I wish I didn't say that, I ran into big Luke Gallows, who looked pissed._

_" Don't worry kid its fine." I looked around the tall former retard to see CM Punk standing there."Luke you go with Serena and make sure Darren is ready for his match." Punk gave his followers alittle wave and they nodded and headed to the locker room._

_Punk sat down on the floor beside me cross legged. He gave me a curious look before cocking his head to the side. "You were crying. Why?" He asked as he leaned forward and wiped away some of the stray tears._

_" I'm...I thought someone liked me but they didn't." I said quietly as looked up at him through my eyelashes._

_Punk rubbed his stubbly chin and stood up, he grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. He slung an arm around my shoulder and pulled me against his side. "Who is this person you liked?" He asked softly. I melted when he looked at me with those kid eyes._

_"Christian...I had a thin' for Christian." I muttered under my breath as my cheeks went redder then my hair._

_"Oh little one don't blush." Punk said with a cocky smirk. " You're coming with me. I'll get your mind off that overly skinny and orange Canadian."_

_I followed Punk with a shy smile on my face. No one else on the roster has been this kind to me. They would smile and chat but most of them would give me that look. No one wanted to take to the skinny red headed rookie._

_"Well this is my humble little locker room." Punk said pushing open the shiny red door with his name on it. The room was extremely nice. There was a very large TV, mini fridge and a couch that looked real comfy. "Sit down kid. Want a drink?" _

_"Ya...I'll have water." I said as I sat on the edge of the couch. I felt like I was going to jump out of my skin, he was so good looking it wasn't funny. I just wanted to run my fingers through his long black hair. Punk handed me the water and sat very close to me. _

_We were quiet for a few moments until Punk put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to his side. "Its better you figured out about Christian now. He isn't a good person. He likes to fuck around with you rookies. I have heard stories of what he did on ECW, I don't want you to get hurt like that little one,"_

_I looked at the older man and swallowed hard before leaning forward and shyly kissing him. I could swear Punk smirked before deepening the kiss. He pushed me down on to my back before finally releasing my lips. He looked at me with clouded eyes before kissing and nipping at my neck. I arched up and whimpered as I felt his hands travel down between my legs and palm the spandex covered dick._

_"Little one, I want you to come to my hotel room tonight after the taping." Punk muttered against my neck before giving me another rough kiss._

_I panted softly and nodded before fixing my tight trucks. "Okay punk. I'll be there right after. " _

_Punk smiled down and me before pulling my close as we walked to the locker room door. He pushed the door open and gave me a rough kiss._

_"I'll see you soon." He smirked as he tucked my hair behind my ear._

_"HEATH! Get your ass over here!" I jumped when I heard my rookie shouting down the hallway. His face was red and his spiky hair looked messier than usual. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of Punks grasp. " Did he touch you?" He asked with wide eyes._

_"That none of your business." I snapped glaring at my pro. He stiffened and let go of my wrist._

_"Heath go to my locker room and get ready." He told me sternly. I nodded and looked back at Punk with a dreamy smile before heading down the hallway,_

_"Phil you better keep you fucking hands off of him. I swear to god, I will kill you. This isn't a game."_

_I heard my pro as I turned the corner. Punk wouldn't hurt me, he was so much nicer then my so called friend Christian._

"I later found out Punk was lying to me. Christian did nothing that no one wanted. I was real mean to him Justin." I blinked back tears as I kept stroking his soft hair. "I remember my night with Punk after I got kicked off NXT. He told me no one will ever want you after this. He is dangerous Justin."

But Justin didn't answer me, he passed out still clinging to my chest. I didn't want to move him so I grabbed my pillow and a blanket off the bed and wrapped us up tight. My eyes slipped closed as I thought about the number I got out of Justin's phone. He was going to help us if he liked it or not.


	16. Help Is On The Way

**A/N: Here is more I am on a roll! :) and who ever is my 100th review the next chapter will be dedicated to them. Thank you so much R&R**

_Hey everybody needs somebody  
Wants somebody  
Hey everybody cracks and bleeds  
So hit your knees  
And pray that help is on the way  
Everybody pray that help is on the way_

_Even though we're damaged goods  
I would love you if I could  
But you are so unalarmed  
By my unfortunate charm_

"Justin come on, drink alittle bit of water. You have to drink something. We have a few hours till the taping and you look like shit." I sighed as I offered Justin my water bottle. He hasn't eaten or drank anything in a day. He has barely talked either. I was worried.

"No Baba." Justin mumbled as he laid against the cold locker room wall. His eyes closed as he curled into a ball. I was almost a hundred percent sure he had a concussion.

Sighing I sat beside him and pulled him close. Justin hasn't been the same since his time with Punk, he was barely functioning. I ran my hands up and down his arms and tried to comfort the slightly older south African. I jumped when the door flew open and the Nexus strolled in. Punk came in last and tossed his bag down on the ground.

" Gabriel, Slater. We are all going to practice as a team. Get ready." Punk said as he pulled off his black teeshirt.

" Hell no. He has a concussion; I'm going to talk to the trainers." I said tightening my arm around Justin's shaking shoulders. "So fuck off."

"Fuck off?" Punk asked with a sneer.

"Ya fuck off." I said wishing I sounded alot more braver then I did.

"Okay Wendy, I think we need have alittle chat." Punk motioned for me to follow him outside. I untangled myself from Justin and kissed his forehead.

"I'll be right outside, yell if anything happenens." I whispered before placing a kiss on his forehead. I straightened up and followed Punk out of the locker room. He shoved me against the wall and smirked.

"You think your calling the shots now, don't ya Slater?" Punk asked as he glared down at me. " I may have told Justin I wouldn't fuck you but I can still kick the shit out of you. You stupid pathetic piece of shit."

" Say what you want Punk. I don't give a fuck naw mean. You won't have us under your thumb for much longer. I have a meeting with someone pretty high up in the company and I know he's been ignore your bullshit for years. But it stops now." I snapped before turning to walk away. Punk grabbed a handful of my long red hair and pulled hard.

" I am the reason you loser still have a damn job. I will fucking destroy both of you." He snarled before slamming me hard against the wall. " You would be nothing but glorified jobbers without me." He slammed me against the wall again knocking the wind out of me, I fell like a ton of bricks, wheezing and holding my sides. He kicked me hard as he continued to cuss me out.

"Hey what the fuck is going on!" I groaned softly when Punk stopped kicking me. I looked up to see a very angry looking Jack Swagger standing in between me and Punk. Why the was someone standing up to him?

" Mind your own god damn business Lispy." Punk snapped at him. The much larger blonde shook his head and glared.

" You cant just kick the thhit out of Heath in the hallway. Everyone else might be afraid of you but I'm not falling for it." He said glaring down at him.

" You don't want me as an enemy Swagger." Punk said cooly.

"I wasn't afraid of you in ECW and I am not afraid of you now. I'm already almost a jobber." Jack said with a shrug. " Now go away."

Punk smirked and nodded. " Just wait Slater, just fucking wait. You are not going anywhere." He slapped Jack swagger across the mouth before going back into the locker room. He turned red and squatted down beside me.

" You okay Thlater?" He asked cracking me a goofy grin. His lisp was so damn cute.

"Ya, I'm okay." I told him still confused why he helped me. " Thanks Jack." I rubbed my face and pushed myself to my feet. " But I don't want you to get hurt..."

"Heath unlike everyone else, I am not afraid of some sadistic basturd I said no to him when I first started and his threats haven't fazed me." Jack laughed as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Just be careful okay, he is really dangerous." I said softly as I looked at the locker room.

" Don't worry Heath...My boyfriend will take care of me." He chuckled softly as his phone rang. The ringtone was too familiar. It was Break the Walls Down. The rumours were true.

I smiled softly and nodded before turning to go back in the locker room. I mouthed thank you too Jack. I held my head up and walked back over to where Justin was laying. He was slowly sipping on a water bottle as he stared at the wall blankly.

" You two don't need to come and practice with us." Michael said after Punk whispered in his ear. I didn't look at them as the rest of the men left the room. I sat beside Justin and kissed his cheek.

"Your havein a drink?" I asked as I rubbed his arm.

"Punk told me too." Justin shrugged as he snuggled close to me. "Don't get in trouble cause of me, i can handle myself. " He sighed and scooted up so he could look me in the eyes. Justin leaned closer and kissed me hard as he pulled me closer.

I knew I should pull away and stop this but if I said I wasn't attracted to Justin I'd be lying. He was perfect, great body, great personality and he had a smiled that could light up a room. I've have wanted to kiss him since he was Justin Angel. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed those soft lips gently. I wanted to make him forget about last night.

I started kissed and bite at the tanned skin of his neck, it was all good until Justin whimpered. I pulled away and looked up at those sad dark eyes. I couldn't do this, Justin wasn't mine. Even though they were fighting I knew Justin would never love anyone as much as Wade. I was just someone to make him forget about what he has been through. I just kissed Justin on the forehead with a sigh.

" I love you J but we gotta stop." I said rubbing my face. " You should sleep until the show."

"Okay Heath." Justin smiled weakly as I helped pick him up and laid him on the couch. I tucked a blanket I stole from the hotel around him. Justin just smiled again and lightly touched my cheek before closing his eyes. I made sure I left his cell phone beside him as I walked out of the locker room in to the hallway. I pulled my own phone out of my pocket. I dialled the number and leaned against the wall. I prayed he answered.

"Ello?"

"Wade, it's Heath... don't even think of fuckin hangin up the phone."

"Slater, I have nothin' to say to you and that whore you hang out with." He said in a cold voice.

"I swear to god, if you say one more thing about him I'm going to beat your ass." I snapped. " Justin is a fuckin wreck. Punk beat the shit out of him and he barely functioning. I had to bathe him this morning because he wouldn't get out of bed. He was whipped, raped and fuckin drugged."

"Heath he is not my problem anymore. He made his choice." I could almost hear that sneer on Wade's face. I wanted to scream.

" He is only with Punk because he was so preoccupied on protecting me and everyone else. He was trying to be a hero. He didn't want to tell you atfirst because he was scared. He was scared I would get hurt, or Evan getting hurt or he would get in trouble. Punk threatened to get us fired, do you blame him now?". I didn't give Wade time to respond. I was tried of being quiet." It was your fuckin job to protect Justin. You are the one he should snuggle with, or say he love or fuckin' call baby. I don't want to be his fuckin' baba, you fuckin moron. Jesus Christ I want to kick your ass so bad." I shouted into the phone.

Wade was so silent I thought he hung up. I was about to snap.

"Say something Barrett, explain to me why you fine with letting someone you love get brutally raped."

"What do you want me to do Slater?" he asked sounding rather pathetic. " You think I have any pull in this company?"

"Wade all I need you to do is get me a meeting with Hunter and once this is finished you better fuckin' fix Justin."

" Okay, I will call you back okay. Tell him I am so sorry and that I am going to destroy punk once I get him back." Wade sounded pissed.

"I will, call me back." I said before hanging up my phone. Sighing heavily I collapsed against the wall. This need to be over, I was on my last legs. I only sat for a moment before pulling myself up and going back into the locker room. Justin needed me.

* * *

Wade didn't call me back till the show was over. Thank god it was only me and Justin in the locker room. The Nexus dressed faster than us and I was glad. I sat sitting on the bench unlacing my boots when my phone rang. I scrambled over to my bag and answered.

" Ya?" I asked running a hand through my hair.

" He is staying at the Hilton, room 390. Be there by ten okay." Wade told me firmly. I looked up and saw Justin come out of the shower with a towel slung low around his waist. I gave him a crooked grin.

"Thank you. Thank you for helping me." I said softly as I watched Justin towel off. All of the makeup we used to cover the bruises was off, he was black and blue.

" How is he doing?" Wade asked quietly.

" He's doing okay. He needs you though."

" I'll talk to him soon Heath. I need to make up for this.."

" You will. I have to go okay. Thank you."

" Bye Heath." He said before the line went dead. I shoved my phone back in my bag and through on a hoodie.

"J, you ready to go?" asked as I grabbed my bag. Justin nodded slowly and grabbed his own bag. Once he got to my side he cuddled close placing a kiss on my neck. He stayed quiet and just clung to me as we walked to the rental car. " I swear I'm gonna fix this J. I fuckin' swear."


	17. Do You Like It

A/N: Well all I can say is I'm sorry for all of the people who thought Wade was gonna come and save them...R&R  
This chapter is dedicated to **angleofturntearsToRosesCMC**

* * *

_I don't wanna be a puppet for you  
Don't wanna bite the hand that's feeding  
I don't wanna be a sucker for you, oh yes you  
I hate myself for begging  
I hate myself for staying  
I hate myself for listening to,  
You, you, you, you, you_

My heart was beating in my chest as I knocked that hotel room in the Hilton. I was alone, I wasn't going to bring Justin with me for this, I would do anything to fix this and I mean anything. I knocked again and swore under my breath. This could go very wrong. The door flew open and i jumped back. Triple H was standing in the door way giving me that look.

" Come in Slater." He said coolly before walking back into the hotel room. This room was probably larger then my house back home. I looked around with wide eyes before blushing slightly when I saw my future boss. I didn't know what to say.

" Why did you want to meet me kid?" Hunter asked as he sat down on his bed.

" Punk...I mean Phil...I need to talk to you about him...I don't want you to take this the wrong way..cause I know you and him are..you know..." I said looking down at my knees.

" Spit it out kid." Hunter snapped. I looked up from my knees and sucked in a deep breath.

"You have to do something about Phil.."

"What kid, some one hurt your feelings?" He sneered slightly. That look reminded me too much of Phil, I snapped.

" No he fucking raped me, Justin, Mike, JoMo and I don't know how many other people. Hell he even raped your Jeff.,,He is a fucking monster." I snapped, " Either you stop him or shit is gonna happen. I don't care if I lose my job. I can go to TNA or hell I'd rather work the Indies then live like this."

"These are some severe accusations Heath...And without any proof...I can't do anything." Hunter shrugged. " You can leave now."

" Proof? I have fuckin' proof. My phone is full of pictures of Justin's back and face and I know people who will back me up on this. Hunter he raped Jeff and from what I you were pretty close to him..Dont you even care?" I asked with wide eyes.

" He did not rape Jeff, they slept together because he is an addict and was fucked out of his mind. Plus he was a whore." He said angrily. I shrank back a bit and felt like running.

" So you believe Punk over everyone else? Doe this look like I'm lying?" I tossed him my phone and Hunter started looking over the pictures. He ran a hand through his shaggy blonde hair.

"You want a title shot, bigger locker room or just a pay raise?" He asked before throwing my phone back at me.

"What?"

"what do you want to keep quiet?"

" I want him to stop hurting people. I don't want rookies to live in fear of him anymore." I said shoving my phone into my pocket.

"anything else?"

" I wanna be traded to Smackdown with Justin...and I want us to be teamed up with Wade again." I said with a firm nod. This was going better than I thought it would.

" What if I say no. The Nexus is the hottest angle of the year and I am going to break that up because you aren't the centre of attention." Hunter snapped getting out of his seat. I swallowed hard and decied this wasn't the time to be timid anymore.

"Then I won't keep my fuckin mouth shut. I'm pretty sure Vince wouldn't be real happy about this bad press. Most people would be turned off of the show if a rapist was one of the stars. Don't play me hunter. I have nothing to lose." I said basically standing toe to toe with my future boss. He seemed alot bigger the usual.

"Dont you fucking threaten me kid." He snapped giving me a shove back. I stumbled but caught myself before hitting the ground.

"What's your choice Hunter?" I asked fixing my shirt.

" You have to be on Raw next week but after that your a Smackdown superstar. Just keep your fucking mouth shut about this and if you ever think about threatening me again, I will destroy you. Now get out of my room." He said turning his back to me and picking up his cell phone. I watched him for a second before running out of the room with a big smile on my face. We were going to Smackdown. Everything was going to be okay again.

* * *

**One week later.**

It was weird, I was almost positive that Punk would kill us because we are leaving but instead he is barely talking to us. He is more into these stupid Nexus initiations. Not that I care though, was really fun to watch the other assholes get the shit beaten out of them. It was now down to me and Justin. One last promo with the devil and we would be free.

To be honest I was not paying attention to Punk as he spoke, all I could do was sneak smiles at Justin as I held on to the kendo stick. It was over before I knew it and we tossed down the stick and walked off camera.

"Justin we are done." I said in a low voice before hugging him tight against my chest. Justin laughed softly and gave me a kiss.

"Heath I don't know what I would do without you. I love you." Justin said smiling up at me. I haven't seen that smile in a long time. We didn't notice that we were joined in the room. I jumped to attention when I heard the lock click.

"Well, well, well..You grew some balls Slater. Good job but you really fucking thought I would let you two leave." Punk sneered as he paced back and forth that kendo stick in his hand. I grabbed Justin's hand tight.

" Please, this is done Punk. Just let us leave, we won't have to see each other ever again. Just let me and Jusitn leave." I said turning to leave the locker room. Mason was standing in front of the door with his thick arms folded across his chest. I swallowed hard as Justin whimpered softly.

"This is not fucking done! This is far from over Slater! You two are mine and you're not done till I say your done." He walked over and and shoved me hard. I fell back and hit the wall.

" Punk stop it." Justin said as he ran over to me. He was pale and shaking as he stood close to me. I needed to get us out of here. Punk looked like he was about to snap, he was bright red and pacing back and forth.

" You fucking moron cannot tell me what to do. Hunter left me because of you two,I should just fucking kill both of you. You ruined my life and I'm going to ruin yours. Who's up first?" He snarled walking closure to us. I stood in front of Justin and looked around with wide eyes. We were surrounded and since the promos were filmed early no one would be here for at least two hours.

"Punk just let us leave." I said slowly trying not to anger him even more. "Your cant do this to us anymore."

Punk stood still and rubbed his face. He looked remorseful as he nodded slowly. I smiled as best I could before dragging Justin to the door. I was reaching for the knob when Punk spoke again.

"Wait..I...I...I changed my mind. Boys grab slater." Punk snarled as he stalked towards us. I felt a pair of hands grab me and rip me away from Justin. Before I could say anything, Punk swung the kendo stick and it connected with the side of Justin's head with a sickening crack. He fell to the floor hard, I screamed.

" This is your fault Heath. All of this is your fault. Everything I did to Justin is on you. I'm going to destroy both of you." Punk chuckled as he kicked Justin over on his back. Justin wasn't moving and blood was slowly coming out of his ear. Punk squatted down and wiped away some of the blood. He walked back over to me and rubbed Justin blood on my face. " You're up first Wendy."


	18. Time of Dying

A/N: Here it is :D R&R  
Ps. It isn't overly graphic but still I feel like a jerk for doing this to Heath and Justin :(

* * *

_On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep?  
Is this all a dream_  
_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die (I will not die)_  
_I will survive_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_I feel alive, when you're beside me_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying_

My knees gave out and the only reason I wasn't on the floor with Justin was the fact Husky and David were holding me up. I wanted to scream and run but I couldn't the door was locked and they would get me before I could get far. I didn't even struggle. I just whispered I'm sorry to Justin as they drug me to the benches.

"Is he breathing?" Michael asked as he looked somewhat worried. The rest of the Nexus looked at him like he was crazy.

"who give a fuck?" Husky laughed as he took off his black shirt. " Someone help me get the ugly bitch naked."

"Punk, is he dead?" I heard Michael snap again. I looked over at the second generation superstar, who looked conflicted.

"Really Michael?" Punk scoffed as he bent down to feel Justin's pulse. "He has a pulse, now stop being a fucking pussy. Help us teach Slater a lesson." He said giving him a shove.

" I've told you. I am not some queer like the rest of you. I'm not raping Slater and I am not going to murder someone. Justin's is gonna fucking die and I'd rather not be a bitch in prison. Good bye." He snapped pushing big Mason out of the way.

"Michael!" Punk shouted grabbing him hard by the wrist. " If you leave, your fucking done you hear me." Michael shrugged and pulled out of his grasp before walking out of the room. Everyone stood there in shock before Punk screamed and threw some ones bag hard against the wall. " David go and make sure he keeps his fucking mouth shut,"

"But.." He whined as he dropped my arm.

"I am not in the fucking mood. Go now." He shouted shoving David a hard towards the door. It was down to three of them. I thought about fighting but Mason clamped down on my other arm.

" I'm sorry Slater. I'm in a horrible mood because of these morons and you know what that means." Punk laughed as he slapped me hard across the face. I whimpered and went limp in there arms. I wanted to fight l knew it would make this a whole lot worse.

" Get his trunks off."

"Bend him over the bench."

" I can't wait to fuck Angel after this,"

"Leave Justin alone. He doesn't deserve any of this. You fucking monsters." I pleaded as I started to struggle against there grasp. I got on arm free and swung. I caught Mason in the mouth. I heard him curse in some langue I didn't understand as he grabbed his face. I busted his lip open.

"Jesus mother of Christ. You people are morons." Punk snarled as he grabbed me and twisted my arm behind my back. He twisted hard and pushed he down on the bench.

"Punk your hurting my arm." I cried trying to loosen the pressure. He snarled again and twisted harder. I heard a crack and screamed.

" Shut the fuck up." Punk shouted as he slammed my face into the bench. I've been with him almost a year and he has never been this angry. I was scared he was going to kill us. " Come over here and fuck him." He shouted at the other two as blood started dripping down from my forehead.

I felt a pair of hands on my waist as Husky rubbed up against me. His hands were every were as went limp. This was going to be hell. No prep, no stretching, only spit. Husky pushed into hard as I fought back the urge to scream. He didn't wait for me to relax either. He just started snapping his at a way to fast pace. I felt like I was getting torn from the inside out. Thank god he didn't last long. Soon he was moaning and groaning. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Mason your next." Punk said happily. I could almost hear the smirk in his voice. Husky was soon replaced with Mason and it all started again. I just squeezed my eyes shut and sobbed softly. I wish I was dead

It didn't last long, Punk didn't even touch me. Mason and Husky just took turned and soon I was tossed onto the hard floor like I was garbage. I moaned and curled into a ball, cradling my black and swollen wrist.

" Once a whore always a whore naw mean Slater." Punk said nudging me with his foot. " I'm glad your leaving. I can get a new boy. Your kind of a worn out little whore now. Maybe I'll hit that Riley kid. He looks pretty tight, Mikey probably barely fucks him, the kid used to cry during sex." He laughed and slapped me across the face again. " Will you miss me sweetness?" He smirked getting close to my face.

"Fuck you." I said spitting a mouthful of blood in punks face. He snarled again and stood up. I tried getting out of the way but Punks foot connect with my jaw and I saw stars.

" Boys grab Angel." He said looking over his shoulder. I whimpered when I saw Justin didn't even move as they drug him across the floor. " Stay awake Sweetness, I want you to see this." Punk stood up and pulled down his trucks. He smirked at me as he roughly pushed into the still not moving Justin. I watched as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry." I whispered softly.

* * *

It could have just been minutes but it sure felt like hours, each of them taking turns, using and abusing him. I felt almost sick as I just laid there crying and fading in and out of the darkness. The door flew open and they threw Justin on the floor. His head bounced off the tile with a thud. It wasn't help, it was just David looking scared as hell.

" Grab your shit, Michael told. We have a few minutes at best." He said as the rest of the Nexus swore and got dressed as fast as they could.

" Bye Sweetness, I'll be seeing you soon." Punk smirked before he followed the rest of the Nexus out of the locker room.

I looked over at Justin and sobbed softly. I crawled over to him and pulled on his trunks. I knew Justin wouldn't want to be seen looking like this. I took my tee-shirt and wiped the cum and blood from his face, I softly kissed his ice cold cheek and smiled when I heard footsteps running towards the room.

" You hear that Angel? People are coming to help us. Everything is gonna be okay." I said softly as the room started to spin again. I closed my eyes and laid my head on Justin's chest. " Please be okay." I whispered before everything went black.


	19. Better in Time

**A/N: I am saddened to say this story is almost over maybe four or five chapters left. Im gonna miss it. Thanks to everyone that has been R&R I love you all**

* * *

_I couldn't turn on the TV,_  
_Without something there to remind me_  
_Was it all that easy?_  
_To just put aside your feelings._  
_If I'm dreaming, don't wanna lie,_  
_Hurt my feelings_

_Thought I couldn't live without you_  
_It's gonna hurt when it heals too, ooh yeah_  
_(It'll all get better in time)_  
_And even though I really love you,_  
_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to, ooooooh_  
_It'll all get better in time_

_The air was hot and sticky but I loved it. I was home and happy. I walked up to the large quiet looking house. I knocked on the door before walking inside. " Ma?" I asked looking around. The room was dark and the house was way to silent._

_"Ma?" I tried again as I walked up the stairs. This was freaking me out. " Is anyone here?" I asked as I turned down the hallway. I heard crying coming from the far bedroom. I through open the door and recoiled in horror, Justin was laying on floor holding his neck. Blood was squirting from under his pale hands. "Jay oh god." I cried running over to him and dropping to my knees. I moved his hands and applied pressure but it was too late. _

_" Oh god." I whispered too myself as I saw all of the blood, so much blood. I backed up and rubbed my face. I needed to get out of there but my legs wouldn't work. _

_" Don't leave yet sweetness." I looked behind me to see Punk smirking. He was covered in blood, Justin's blood. He walked over to me and squatted down. " Your mine forever Heath. No one will ever want you." He growled as he plunged the knife deep into my stomach. I screamed._

* * *

"Heath..Heath. Come on wake up please."

I shot up gasping and looking around franticly. Why was a large portion of the locker room in my hotel room, my white sterile hotel room. It all hits me, I was in the hospital.

" Heath are you alright?" I looked over to see that little Evan Bourne running his hand up and down my arm trying to calm me down. I looked around franticly again. Evan, Randy, Alex, Mike, Morrison and Jack Swagger were all sitting around mine and an empty bed.

Empty bed.

" Where is Justin?" I asked softly as I laid back on the hard pillow.

" He is in surgery, he has a few broken bones and a skull fracture." Evan told me in that soft calm voice of his. " John is talking to some doctors right now...Who did this to you guys?"

"Who the fuck do you think Evan?" Mike snapped from the corner.

" I just...I didn't think someone we have worked with could do something like this." He said with a shrug. Randy placed a firm hand on Evan's shoulder and squeezed.

" Right he never fucked you." He said rolling his eyes.

" Mike that's enough." Randy told him sternly. " Evan didn't know."

" Yes, Yes he did. Come on how many times did you come into the locker while we were in ECW and you found me naked and bleeding?" Mike said running his hands through his hair.

Evan looked at him with wide eyes and turned red. " I..I..I."

"I..I..I." He mocked as he sat back in his chair. " He did this to me, he did this to Jomo, He did it to Daniel and half of the locker room. You knew Evan. It didn't matter though because it didn't happen to you. He wouldn't go after Cena and Orton's bitch."

" I swear to fucking god Mike, shut your mouth before I shut it for you." Randy said getting up from his chair. " This is not Evan's fault. Why did you never tell?"

" That's none of your business."

" Were you fucking scared Mikey? Or did you like it?"

"Fuck you." Mike was about toe to toe Randy glaring at each other.

" Okay everyone calm the fuck down. We are all to blame. " Jack said from where he was leaning on the wall. Everyone looked over at the usually quiet blonde. " We all knew about the rapes, we all knew he was fucking unstable, we all knew he was hurting Heath and we all knew he went after Justin. We all knew about this and we all knew it could be this bad. No one had the guts to tell and get help. So we are all the blame for this."

The whole room went silent as they turned away from Jack. I smiled slightly at the blonde who just smiled right on back. I sighed softly and laid back down on my bed.

"Does Vince know what happened?" I asked softly as I lightly rubbed my face. We were suppose to be on Raw in a couple hours.

"Stephen has that handled. He went and talked to Hunter, who went to told Vince. Don't worry about anything Heath. We have it all covered." John said with a shrug as he played with his sun glasses.

" Boys can you move." A nurse said as a group of them wheel in a stretcher. " Mr. Gabriel should walk up soon. The doctor will come in and check on him soon."

I wasn't even listening. I weakly pushed down the side rail of the bed and rolled out. I hung on to the IV and walked slowly to Justin's bed. I looked down at him and lightly touched his bruised cheek with my casted hand. " Oh JJ." I whimpered softly. He had tubes coming out of everywhere and he was black and blue.

" Heath you should lay down." Evan said grabbing my shoulder. I nodded and let myself be lead back to the bed. I laid down and couldn't help but fall asleep.

* * *

"Heath, we have to go okay." I groaned and opened my eyes. Evan smiled softly and kissed my forehead. " We have to start filming in a hour. Everyone else left alittle while ago. Feel better okay."

I nodded and rubbed my face. " Thanks...Have a good show." I rubbed my face as he left the room. I was glad to be alone. I was getting tired of people feeling sorry for me. I just needed to relax and forget about this. I cuddled against the pillow and flipped through the channels. I landed on Raw and I watched for a few minutes until I saw Punk. He looked alot different from the last time I saw him. His eye was black and slightly swollen and his lip was busted. I turned the tv off when I heard yelling coming from the hallway.

" Does it look like I fucking care if visiting hours are over? I will kick your fucking head off, I swear to god. I need to see him. This is all my fault. I don't care sir. I will not stop yelling."

I looked at my arm and the nurses must have taken the IV out while I was sleeping. I rolled out of the bed and limped to the door. That's when I saw him. He was frantic, frazzled and had a black eye.

"Wade, he is in here." I said leaning against the door frame. His eyes went wide and he ran to the room like his ass was on fire. He almost pushed me out of the way as he ran to Justin's bedside.

"Oh bloody hell." He whispered as his fingers ghosted over the pale skin of his face. " I...I would have been here sooner...John called me and I booked the first flight...I had another stop before I came here too...Oh god." Wade said burying his face in the bright white sheets.

"That explains the bruises." I said getting back on my bed.

" What?" He asked softly wiping fiercely at his eyes.

" Punk was covered in bruises on TV and your knuckles are busted. You beat him up.." I laughed almost hysterically.

" He is never going to forgive me will he?" Wade asked, he had given up on wipeing at his eyes and I could see tears falling freely.

" I can't answer that Wade. You really fucked up, your going to have to work your ass off to fix this." I told him softly. " But he loves you, he really really loves you. He always has."

Wade nodded and laced his fingers with Justin's. He placed a soft kiss on the hand before lowering his head and sobbing softly. I don't know why but I felt so extremely lonely then, until I noticed the teddy bear, wild flower and candy beside my bed. I leaned over and grabbed the little white card attached to the flowers.

_Heath  
I'm so sorry for what happened. I wish I would have know.  
I would have done anything to protect you  
I am sorry for what I did and when you are well, we need to talk.  
I miss you  
Christian_

I read the card four times and I still couldn't really process what I just read. All I could do was cling to that soft bear and lay back in my bed. I have been to hell but even though I had trouble believing it. Everything seemed to be turning around.


	20. Perfect

**A/N: Two left after this :) I cant wait. I hoped everyone loved it R&R**

* * *

_When you're caught in a lie and you've got nothing to hide  
When you've got nowhere to run and you've got nothing inside  
It tears right through me, you thought that you knew me  
You thought that you knew_

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying_  
_'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start_  
_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave_  
_Was it something I said or just my personality?_

* * *

_It was three long weeks before Justin woke up. I was technically released five day after the accident but Wade and I never left Justin's side. He got moved to a private room so we could both stay with him in the room. Wade and I would take turns watching him. One would stay at his bedside talking to him and the other would sleep. It was me at his bedside when he woke up , I was alone because I kicked Wade out to eat, he barely ate. Wade never wanted to leave him._

* * *

" So the crazy lady is saying that her boyfriends uncle's cousins son is not her baby daddy...I don't know why they can't have better tv on. Oh up next the girl is 22 but her 57 year old husband is cheating on her...Well if they fucked more they would be fine...Right J." I said looking down at him only to see a pair of brown eyes looking at me. I jumped out of my chair and gasped. "Justin?"

"Hey Heath." He said soundly extremely tired. Justin smiled softly and laced his fingers with mine. I sat down and kissed his cheek with a happy smile.

" How are you feeling Justin?" I asked as I pushed his hair off his face.

"Tired and sore." He said rubbing his face lightly.

" How can you be tired, you've been sleepin for three weeks." I told him softly with a smile as I squeeze his hand tight.

" What?" Justin asked looking around franticly. The heart monitor attached to his chest was beeping wildly.

"Shit." I said as I pulled him close to my chest, he was shaking and it sounded like hyperventilating. " Everything is gonna be okay now J. Breathe slower okay." I rubbed my hand up and down his back trying desperately to calm him down. Once he started breathing normally, I sat back with a small smile.

" You okay?" I asked as I tangled my fingers in his. Justin nodded slightly before rubbing his face.

"I guess so. I don't remember anything, I remember us going to the door in the locker room." Justin paused and rubbed his face fiercely. " Everything else is black. My head hurts Heath."

" Stop thinking about it." I said smoothing down that spiky black hair. " Wade's here."

He glared up at the roof and huffed. " Why he came to rub it in, this is what happens to whores right? I deserved this."

"Justin he has been sitting at your bedside for the last three weeks crying. He may be a fucking asshole douche bag but he is so in love with you it's not funny." I told him as I ran my hand up and down his arm. " Don't let him off easy though. He has to work to get you back."

" I will." Justin said as he laughed tiredly. " Heath I want to thank you for everything. I'd be dead with out you. You were the only reason I never gave up. I'm always gonna love you Heath." He said squeezing my hand tight.

"I'm always gonna love you too JJ. " I said kissing his forehead. " Everything is good now, Our lives are going to be perfect."

" Bloody hell." I looked back to see wade standing in the door way. He dropped the cup of coffee he was holding and ran to the bed. Wade fell to his knees and took Justin's hand into his. " Oh God Justin, my beautiful angel." He said kissing the slightly shaking tanned hand.

"Hey." Justin said as his eyes filled with tears. " H-H-Haven't seen you in a while."

" Oh no crying Angel. No more crying." Wade wrapped his arms around Justin as he pulled the slightly younger man against his chest. Justin buried his face in Wade's chest sobbing softly.

I smiled slightly at the scene but I felt like the third wheel. I grabbed my hoodie of the chair and pulled it on as I left the room. I needed to give them some alone time. I wondered around the hospital until I found the cafeteria, I bought a coffee and sat at one of the tables near a tvs. I couldn't help but smile when I realized Smackdown was on next. That would be my new home and I couldn't wait.

_"From Toronto Ontario Canada, Chrrristian."_

I really really couldn't wait.

* * *

**Justin's POV**

"Justin I am so very sorry." He whispered into my hair as he ran his hands up and down my back.

I pulled away and rubbed at my eyes as the tears stop. " You know I really want to hate you right now."

Wade sat back looking more upset then I have ever seen him. " I know as you should. I fucked up Justin. I'm so sorry. I lov-"

"Stop." I said cutting him off. " Stop talking for a minute. " You know every time They were...raping me I was thinking maybe this time you would break down the door and save me. But you didn't. You didn't when Mason dislocated my shoulder and rapped me in the car while punk watched. You didn't when David would put cigarettes out on my ass because they would always be covered. You didn't fucking save me when Punk would choke me until I passed out." I looked at my shaking hand and sighed softly.

"But..." I paused before starting again. " I don't know why but I love you and I don't think I'm ever gonna stop." I said laughing tiredly. " But if you fuck up again, I;m gonna kick your fucking head in."

Wade laughed almost hysterically and put his face in his hand. I sat up slightly and ran my hand through Wade's messy dark hair. He finally looked up at me and shook his head slightly. " You know when I heard they hurt you, I tracked all of them down once I flew in. They were all at the area before the show. I broke Punks nose, gave Husky a concussion and I destroyed Mason's car. And I didn't even think I would lose my job, the only thing I thought was I wouldn't be able to live without you. I was horrible to you Angel."

I sighed and lightly tugged at the hair so he would look up at me. " You are gonna have to work alot harder to fix this.."

Wade's face fell and he looked like I just punched him in the balls.

"But...But I love you and I always did, and I'm just glad to be back where I belong." I said as Wade pulled me into his arm and kissed me breathless. I knew I should be mad at him but I needed someone and he has always been that someone.


	21. Invincible

**A/N: a few left after this :) I cant wait. I hoped everyone loved it R&R  
Oh and I'm thinking about expanding my pairings, I want to try something new any ideas?**

* * *

_I've come a long, long way  
Made a lot of mistakes  
But I'm breathin', breathin'  
That's right and I mean it, mean it  
This time I'm a little run down  
I've been living out loud  
I could beat it, beat it  
That's right, cause I'm feelin', feelin'  
Invincible_

The Smackdown locker room was a lot different then the Raw one. People here treated you like you were a person and not a freak. It helped that I wasn't surrounded by the Nexus. I really did feel happy. I looked over at Justin who was clung to Wade and smiled brightly. He gave me the best smile he could back. This was the first time we would be back to work since we got hurt. We weren't set to debut until next week but they wanted us to get on the road again.

" We don't get a private dressing room anymore." Wade said as he looked around. " We share with a bunch of the upper mid carders. Do you boys want eat or relax." He asked us as he pulled off his hat and ran his fingers through the slightly curly black hair.

" I'm going to look around." I told him shifting my bag on my shoulder. " I'll come and find you guys before you have to go out okay." I told wade before kissing Justin on the cheek. I wouldn't want to leave him alone while Wade was wrestling. Both of them nodded and headed to the locker room.

I looked around and smiled happily. Everyone was laughing and talking. This seemed like a place I could make my home. I walked past catering and grabbed an apple. I could almost feel the note from those flowers burning a whole in my pocket. I needed to find him.

"Hey Wendy." I looked back and saw Adam standing there with a smirk on his face. He has on a black leather jacket and sunglasses.. He sauntered over to me still smirking. I swallowed hard and turned red.

" Hey Adam."I said rather shyly as I tossed the apple between my hand.

" Looking for Christian?" He asked with that same little smirked on his face. All I could do was nod quickly. I felt like that little country bumpkin again. "Locker room 8A, just knock." I swallowed again and nodded before turning in that direction.

I finally made it too the locker room and smiled slightly as I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Christian shouted as I turned the knob. The older Canadian was sitting on a couch rubbing that injured pec. I set my bag down and cleared my throat.

" Hi ya." I said standing close to the door. Christian looked back at me with wide eyes before he was on his feet standing in front of me looking all over, for what if guessing bruises. " I'm okay Christian, I really am."

" I should have done something, I knew he was an ass..but Adam told me to stay out of people business. He's abit of a bitch." He said as he fingers ghosted over a scar I had on my neck. " I should have kill Punk years ago."

"Let's...Lets not talk about him." I decided with a small smile. Christian nodded and smoothed down my hair. " How's the pec? You don't need a sling anymore?"

He motioned for me to join him on the couch. " The docs want me to spend a few hours not wearing it so I can get strength back in this arm. " He said rubbing the said pec again.

" Good." I said softly before looking at him. " Thank you for all of the stuff you sent to me."

" It;s nothing Heath. I wish I could have sent more. I felt horrible about what happened. I could have protected you." He rubbed his face roughly.

" You couldn't have done anything. " I said squeezing his arm gently. " I was stubborn, and I thought he loved me."

"I know and it pissed me off." He laughed. " I liked you but you were gaga over Punk."

I looked him with wide eyes before swallowing hard. " I was...gaga...over Punk because I heard you talking with Chris about me."

Christian turned red and laughed embarrassedly. " Chris is a great guy but he is an asshole sometimes. He found out I liked you and I didn't want to bug you about it since you were so new...I'm sorry Heath. You should have talked to me. I was stupid, I knew something was up. He is a monster and I-"

I cut Christian off by placing my mouth on his for a hesitant kiss. I heard the older man gasp slightly before his hand went into my hair pulling me even closer. This was the first time in a very long time I had been kissed. Christian pulled away and looked at me with sad eyes.

" Kid I don't want to rush anything." He said lightly touching my cheek. I didn't want tenderness now, I don't want people to feel sorry for me. I survived.

" Shut up." I said simply as I pushed him down flat on his back. I moved so I was straddling his lap. " I'm done being a shy little wall flower. I let what happen to me happen to me. I didn't tell a soul so the only thing I want you to be doing is moaning my name okay." I said before kissing him hard.

I'm glad Christian took the hint because soon he was kissing me back with the same aggression I was showing him. Soon he pulled off the tank top was I was wearing and threw it somewhere. Christian's hands were running up and down my chest tracing every bump, muscle and scar. He looked at me with sad eyes as his fingers ran over a ragged bumpy scar on my side. Punk left it when he slipped cutting my shirt off.

" Oh Heath." He said softly as his fingers traced over the scar. I smiled slightly and ran my fingers through that spiky hair. He leaned down and pressed his lips against the scar.

" I'm gonna protect you now." He said before flipping us over so I was on the bottom. He lazily pressed a trail of kisses and nibbled down my chest before he stopped at my waist band. " we should wait until after the show."

" Fuck the show." I said without a second thought. Christian just smiled as he pulled my shorts down past my ass. I let out a small gasp as his rough hand wrapped around my half hard dick loosely. I growled down at him and Christian just smiled as his hand tightened just a tiny bit.

"I'm taking it slow Heath. I want you to forget everything that happened in the past year." He said as his hand moved up and down.

" I'm yours." I said softly as I closed my eyes. I could feel Christians hot breath on my dick, my head was spinning and that's when I heard chuckling. I looked over to see Adam standing there with a smirk on his face and a tent in his pants.

" Baby brother..Wanna share?" He asked his eyes dark with lust. Christian looked up at me and looked like he was going to get up to kick Adam out but I stopped him and looked at the much taller blonde. I smirked at Adam and crooked my finger at him. This was going to be a night to remember.


End file.
